


Date and Nuts (épisode 5)

by BlueRavenCordyr



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRavenCordyr/pseuds/BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: En tant que garçon le plus mignon, Clyde était déjà sorti avec des filles. Il connaissait donc parfaitement le déroulement d'un rendez-vous amoureux, surtout son aspect le plus romantique. Mais les choses ne devaient pas tout à fait être pareilles s'il était question d'un rendez-vous avec son meilleur ami.





	1. Chapter 1

Cette fois, Craig ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de l'éviter tout à fait volontairement (Et peut-être un peu lâchement)

Dès qu'il l'avait croisé dans les couloirs de l'école, Clyde s'était presque jeté sur lui. À saluer gaiement son meilleur ami, comme le gamin avait l'habitude de le faire avant la semaine passée glaçante pour leur pauvre amitié... Balayant ce souvenir assurément douloureux pour tous les deux, l'éternel soupirant de Bebe Stevens avait joué son rôle de meilleur ami irréprochable à la perfection.

En passant négligemment son bras autour des épaules de son pote, lui demandant joyeusement s'il avait passé un bon week-end, et en saluant au passage Token qui discutait avec Craig avant l'arrivée haute en couleurs de ce nouvel élément. Si Token paraissait relativement neutre face à cette montée d'enthousiasme suite à ce qui devait être une simple petite dispute sans intérêt, le fan de cochons d'Inde, lui, semblait pétrifié.   
Presque effrayé, hésitant. Ou tout simplement étonné par ce revirement si soudain, cette reprise de contacts purement amicaux si directe, alors qu'avant son cher ami faisait tout pour ne pas croiser sa route. Et encore moins son regard !  
Mais cette surprise ne devait sûrement pas être désagréable vu son petit sourire, pas immédiat bien que sincère (Peut-être bien provoqué par cette brève étreinte...) En commentant que Clyde devait pourtant le savoir puisqu'il avait été à ses côtés durant les moments les plus importants de ce week-end.

Affirmatif. Le responsable de bien des péripéties récentes ne pouvait que hocher la tête en feignant de parfaitement maîtriser cette situation tout à coup très délicate. Et remercier le Dieu assez aimable et compréhensif pour avoir fait s'éloigner Token. Sans même prendre la peine de se demander si celui-ci avait d'éventuels doutes au sujet de cette relation devenue très particulière. Et voulait donc laisser ses deux amis très proches en tête-à-tête pour roucouler en paix et fixer le jour de leur mariage qui devait à tout prix être avant celui de Stan et Kyle. Question de fierté...  
Quoique, en fait, non. Leur ami si prévenant s'éclipsait simplement pour ne pas se sentir de trop dans cette conversation visiblement intimiste et préférait plutôt aller parler à sa petite amie. Cette hypothèse restait au moins dans le domaine amoureux...

Et Craig se chargeait lui-même de continuer sur cette lancée, maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls. En demandant d'un ton qui se voulait parfaitement détaché, mais sans oser croiser le regard de son complice, si c'était du sérieux le rendez-vous de tout à l'heure. 

Une question piège !  
Car en fait, cela dépendait de ce que le gamin au bonnet péruvien voulait dire par "du sérieux". Si celui à l'avoir invité ne s'était pas moqué de lui avec une blague de bien mauvais goût. Ou si c'était un vrai premier rendez-vous amoureux en bonne et due forme, bien mémorable, indiscutablement important.  
Et bien sûr le seul à pouvoir y répondre était bien incapable de servir une réponse correctement satisfaisante. Le petit regard aussi envoûtant qu'insistant que Craig posait sur lui ne l'aidait en plus franchement pas pour se décider. Puisant dans ses dernières forces pour ne pas faiblir piteusement, Clyde savait qu'il ne pourrait pas éternellement jouer la comédie et faire comme si fouiller dans son casier était la chose la plus passionnante et importante. Alors que ce futur rencart totalement amical avait à ses yeux déjà une grande valeur. Bien plus que tous ces vagues moments passés avec des filles à lui accorder l'honneur de leur présence.  
Mais comment l'expliquer convenablement à celui qui allait partager ce moment avec lui ? Sans s'embrouiller, se ridiculiser et encore fuir misérablement. Un tableau final devenu presque habituel, qui finirait par agacer sérieusement son meilleur ami et définitivement briser leur amitié. 

 

Finalement, se tourner une fois de plus vers la facilité faisait ses preuves. Surtout en utilisant en prime ce sourire faussement innocent qui faisait craquer son ami à chaque fois. Et avouer simplement, en le regardant dans les yeux malgré une certaine gêne, que ce n'était pas une blague et l'invitation tenait toujours. Dans un élan de sincérité, Clyde avait même envie de lui avouer qu'il y avait pensé toute la nuit, mais la sonnerie des cours venait de chasser d'un coup cette confidence.

Le destin le tirait peut-être d'un mauvais pas, Craig aurait sûrement trouvé ça un peu bizarre de prendre tant à cœur un vulgaire moment entre amis. Mais, si ses sentiments envers son meilleur ami se confirmaient, il aurait sûrement qualifié ce rendez-vous de merveilleux. Ou, pour parfaitement coller au caractère du concerné, trop beau pour être vrai. Car son compère savait voir la réalité en face et ne se faisait jamais trop d'illusions.  
Pourtant, il avait accepté sans hésiter le rencart, en demandant tout de même avant s'ils allaient être seuls. Le genre de question très... Équivoque et lourde de sous-entendus.

Justement, cette question et le futur rendez-vous galant à l'entourer avaient occupé une bonne partie de son esprit durant ces ennuyeuses et barbantes heures de cours. Un sujet d'étude beaucoup plus passionnant que n'importe quelle dissertation ou discours d'un professeur fortement inspiré.  
Certes, en mettant de côté tout faux semblant et les formules bonnes à préserver leur sainte amitié, Clyde voulait bien admettre que ce rendez-vous s'apparentait de très près du fameux premier rendez-vous romantique. Comme il avait eu l'habitude d'organiser avec quelques filles à lui plaire mais qualifiées de salopes inintéressantes par son meilleur ami. Des filles toujours assez jolies, bien que pas toujours très correctes avec leur Prince charmant, à le laisser tomber une fois que leur petit ami si naïf avait payé assez pour les caprices et les exigences de la favorite du moment.

Seulement, cette fois il était question de son meilleur ami. Son meilleur ami gay, et surtout amoureux de lui. Un cas bien plus complexe et passionnant. Mais pas le moins du monde désagréable, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître !  
Au contraire, le soupirant sans cesse éconduit de Bebe Stevens imaginait avec un certain plaisir ce moment avec Craig. À passer en avance rapide le moment du trajet et des commandes, pour s'arrêter pile au passage où ils seraient attablés avec leurs consommations, en se regardant yeux dans les yeux, à se dévorer du regard et en se tenant par la main même au moment de se faire mutuellement goûter leur glace...   
Non, il avait rendez-vous avec Craig Tucker, pas avec une jeune fille amoureuse et fleur bleue. Son ami serait sûrement ravi, mais probablement pas aussi enthousiasmé que pouvaient l'être toutes celles à le devancer. Le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde ne devait pas être si romantique, au contraire il trouvait sûrement ces choses mièvres ridicules à en vomir de dégoût. Certes, Craig adorait plus que tout les cochons d'Inde, des petits animaux tout doux et mignons. Il jouait souvent avec Stripe, le dorlotait tel un parent raide dingue de son enfant, mais ça ne voulait sûrement rien dire. C'était juste un trait de personnalité, une manifestation de tendresse assez atypique, drôle parfois aussi, rien de plus. Même sa passion pour des thèmes assez proches des codes romantiques, tel que l'astronomie ou Jennifer Lopez, ne voulait sûrement rien dire.

Alors, si en plus son cher ami trouvait repoussant les baisers ou les moments de tendresse en couple, Clyde se demandait s'il pourrait un jour apprécier de sortir avec lui... Enfin, tout ceci restait des suppositions et des pensées aussi confuses que désordonnées. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à s'imaginer en couple avec un gars, et encore plus pour savoir comment forcer Craig à se soumettre, une éventuelle embrassade se classait dans les idées à oublier définitivement.  
Peut-être aussi que le gamin n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se faire mordre violemment la langue (jusqu'à se la faire couper en deux !) ou recevoir un coup de poing pile dans les dents. Par amour, ou par respect des codes sacrés de leur amitié, le fan de cochons d'Inde n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui. Craig avait beau lui dire que c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ses pleurs insupportables des heures et des heures, Clyde savait très bien la véritable version. Mais certains détails clefs pouvaient briser d'un coup la moindre de ces pistes, déjà que leur amitié était encore fragile.  
Ce futur rendez-vous presque amoureux serait donc à classer sous le signe de la prudence. En y ajoutant peut-être rien qu'un tout petit peu de romantisme pouvant passer pour de la maladresse. Pour ça, jouer au prétendu innocent, Clyde savait qu'il excellait. Tout comme il n'était pas trop mauvais pour tenir ses engagements et se comporter comme un meilleur ami digne de ce nom. Peut- être pas au niveau de Stan et Kyle, mais à s'en approcher. 

 

Comme promis, à la pause de midi, Clyde avait retrouvé son meilleur ami pour lui remettre les biscuits lui étant destinés. Un petit cadeau très personnel qui lui avait demandé un certain temps dû à son application, et des pensées aussi collantes que des sangsues. De véritables nuisibles qui avaient décidé de ne pas le laisser en paix tant que Craig ne serait pas convié à ce rencart d'avance très célèbre...  
Ces mêmes biscuits à avoir tant ému le fan de cochons d'Inde quand son ami lui en avait parlé au téléphone. Et qu'il prenait à présent avec un sublime détachement, une réaction que Clyde considérait comme étant une pure feinte. Son visage pouvait sembler impassible mais sa main avait légèrement tremblé, signe d'une certaine émotion. Une émotion proche du romantisme ! Un peu. 

Est-ce que Kenny, l'unique spectateur de cette scène puisqu'ils étaient dans un coin relativement reculé de la cour, l'avait remarqué ?  
En tout cas, le blondinet se gardait bien de le dire ou de faire un commentaire à connotation gay. Et s’il souriait c'était uniquement parce qu'il savait que Craig allait le laisser piocher dans ce petit sac rempli de biscuits. À moins que cette bonne humeur fût liée au magazine qu'il venait de sortir de son sac pour le montrer au plus à même d'apprécier ce genre de lecture.   
En tant que référence dans la sphère culturelle mêlant l'érotisme et la pornographie, Kenny avait une fois de plus fait un immense honneur à un autre grand amateur de cet art, qu'il adorait privilégier d'ailleurs. Par solidarité masculine, ou juste pour agacer Craig qui semblait toujours fort contrarié quand son meilleur ami se pâmait devant un magazine pour adultes bourré de filles fortement dévêtues. Et l'ignorait même superbement les jours où Clyde était bien décidé à éveiller du désir chez son compère et lui montrait donc de jolies blondes presque nues. Dans des positions bien sûr très suggestives. Maintenant, depuis que le gamin savait que celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur pote était gay, cet ami pas si infaillible comprenait mieux ce total désintérêt.

D'ailleurs, comme s'il s'agissait d'une question devenue existentielle, le soupirant sans cesse éconduit de Bebe se demandait si Kenny était au courant. Qu'il savait que Craig était gay. Par déduction, à chaque fois que le grand fan de cochons d'Inde n'accordait pas la moindre attention aux femmes scandaleusement attirantes sur les divers supports que le gamin le plus pauvre de l'école avait en sa possession et pourrait donc lui prêter gratuitement.  
Sinon, peut-être que Craig l'avait lui-même mis au courant. Se sentant en confiance face à ce gars ne se définissait pas comme un pur hétéro. Mais à plutôt aimer une personne qui affolait ses sens et savait toucher ses sentiments, qu'importe son genre. Kenny ne se prenait jamais la tête avec de tels détails, à ses yeux, bien inutiles.

Voilà pourquoi Clyde, son ami et client préféré, s'était souvent posé des questions sur la nature exacte de sa relation avec Butters. De temps à autre, Kenny achetait à sa façon (empruntait pour une durée indéterminée, donc) de jolis sous-vêtements féminins. Les plus beaux et chatoyants, ceux en soie, couverts de dentelles, transparents aux bons endroits... Qu'il faisait généreusement admirer à Clyde, tout fébrile en touchant ces étoffes et en imaginant Bebe les porter. Son fournisseur de biens pour adultes s'amusait ensuite à lui faire deviner la taille du bonnet. Et félicitait son ami qui avait toujours un compas dans l’œil dès que le sujet concernait les poitrines féminines. Ainsi, ce petit chanceux gagnait le droit de pouvoir garder en sa possession durant quelques jours ces précieux sous-vêtements pour dames et d'en faire bon usage. Un usage très personnel et intense le long d'une énième séance de plaisir solitaire, durant laquelle son imagination aurait un agréable coup de pouce non négligeable et typiquement féminin. 

 

La précieuse lingerie revenait ensuite entre les mains de Kenny McCormick, qui la rangeait soigneusement dans un mignon petit sac en expliquant que c'était un cadeau pour Butters. Autrefois, Clyde considérait ce commentaire comme une bonne blague au sujet de ce gamin si peu populaire et son intérêt pour quelques sujets habituellement destinés aux filles. Comme cette passion étrange pour Hello Kitty.   
Aujourd’hui, Clyde était quasiment sûr qu'ils couchaient ensemble. À l'occasion, Butters devait redevenir avec sûrement beaucoup de plaisir la délicieuse Marjorine. Ou faire ressentir à Kenny toute la puissance du professeur Chaos...  
Et avant de se demander comment ils s’arrangeaient pour jouer le rôle de l'homme et de la femme dans leur couple, ce pauvre gamin encore peu habitué aux réflexions trop intenses ayant pour thème l'homosexualité rebranchait son esprit sur un sujet plus sûr. Plus stable et rassurant : Son meilleur ami, Craig Tucker. 

À ce sujet, Craig devait davantage s'intéresser à des magazines comprenant exclusivement des modèles masculins. Peut-être même que ces vilaines lectures étaient planquées quelque part dans sa chambre, sous son lit ou au fond de son armoire. Est-ce que son cher ami l'autoriserait à y jeter un œil ? Juste par curiosité. Pour comparer avec ses propres magazines et se cultiver un peu...

 

En parlant de magazines, avec le spécimen actuel il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple revue pornographique. Mais plutôt d'un numéro spécial consacré à une nouvelle actrice X : Sophia Dutalent. Une française, visiblement. Et surtout, une blonde magnifique. Aux yeux verts pétillants, avec un petit nez tout mignon et possédant un charmant décolleté parfaitement mis en valeur par une marinière volontairement sexy.   
Kenny savait que Clyde avait un gros faible pour les blondes, une préférence éveillée grâce à Bebe Stevens. Il lui faisait donc exprès remarquer la beauté des boucles couleur crème de la jeune femme. Et son compagnon de jeux pas vraiment enfantins ajoutait, pour redorer davantage la beauté de cette actrice, que ses seins paraissaient vraiment naturels. Donc encore plus magnifiques !

Malgré sa contemplation purement scientifique, presque béate, de cette créature féminine juste là pour affoler les pulsions de ses futurs fans, Clyde avait cru entendre Craig soupirer d'agacement. Mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de jeter un œil sur son ami et s’enquérir de son état d'esprit, Kenny avait attiré son attention sur un passage de l'interview où Sophia Dutalent évoquait sa bisexualité. Sous entendant que dans ses prochains films elle serait sûrement en compagnie de femmes, mais Clyde y voyait autre chose dans cette remarque... 

Si c'était une blague, elle était vraiment plus proche de la provocation que de la subtilité. Kenny faisait-il exprès de parler de bisexualité avec quelqu'un qui justement se posait bien trop de questions au sujet de ses propres attirances... ?   
Le concerné ne savait pas très bien comment prendre cette observation, ni même eu le cœur de s'en réjouir. Alors que d'habitude il jugeait instantanément les couples de femmes comme parfaitement parfaits. Là, le grand fan de Bebe Stevens remettait juste sérieusement en doute ses attirances et se demandait si lui aussi devait se qualifier de bisexuel puisqu'il s'était imaginé embrasser son ami et dans des situations romantiques à ses côtés. Peut-être que des moments beaucoup moins prudes seraient appréciables aussi. Quand Craig se laisserait toucher à tous les endroits interdits par leur sainte amitié et que lui-même se montrerait aussi caressant avec cet ami qu'il était censé aimer. Si seulement le gamin au bonnet péruvien pouvait accepter de se faire embrasser, un long baiser avec la langue pour rendre le moment encore plus intense et excitant...   
Le petit rire moqueur de Craig avait empêché son esprit de dériver vers des scènes encore plus physiques et sensuelles. Mais si par le plus grand des hasards, s'imaginer sauter son meilleur ami lui avait fait un quelconque effet, le magazine bourré de pensées très saines et normales qu'il tenait entre ses mains lui aurait sauvé la mise.

Pas la peine de s'en faire, son ami adoré se chargeait lui-même de casser l'ambiance avec brio. En lâchant d'un ton bien cinglant que cette fille ne devait sûrement pas avoir d'attirance particulière envers les femmes mais enjolivait la réalité pour faire bander tous les gars déjà à ses pieds. 

Une pique sympathique visant à défendre ses consœurs et confrères véritablement concernés par leurs attirances différentes de la norme. À moins que Craig Tucker eut voulu remettre en place son pote d'une façon pas trop violente. En lui faisant quand même bien comprendre que ça ne lui servirait à rien de jouer les ami parfaits, l'inviter à un dîner aux chandelles dans le meilleur restaurant, ou lui faire les yeux doux. S'il n'était pas véritablement attiré par un de ses congénères, le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde ne voulait pas perdre son temps avec ce genre de loser. Un gars assez égoïste pour s'amuser à essayer de troubler pour de faux son hétérosexualité en draguant son ami sincèrement amoureux de lui. Et le jeter une fois qu'il aurait eu un moment de plaisir bref et insignifiant. Juste une expérience parmi tant d'autres. 

Clyde savait qu'il n'était pas comme ça. Pas ce genre de monstre sans cœur et inhabité par un peu d'humanité. Par contre, son trouble était bien sincère bien qu'encore un peu confus... Mais comment l'expliquer calmement à son complice qu'il évitait volontairement de regarder, sans perdre ses moyens et se rendre pitoyable devant en plus un spectateur.   
Mais pas n'importe quel spectateur. Kenny McCormick, un sauveur idéal face à n'importe quel problème, qui ne perdait pas de temps pour briser ce malaise et demander innocemment à Craig pourquoi il accordait tant d'importance à ce genre de sujet qui ne devait pourtant pas le concerner. Et se faire à l'instant rabrouer par ce dernier qui, faute de lui expliquer la raison profonde, lui intimait d'aller se faire foutre. 

Un nouveau drame venait d'être évité (Pour le moment...), Clyde se promettait de remercier comme il le fallait ce véritable ange gardien qui en avait seulement le physique. Car après un petit rire espiègle, Kenny s'était replongé dans le magazine. Tandis que l'éternel admirateur de Bebe Stevens, sentant que l’atmosphère s'était assagie, avait enfin osé tourner la tête vers son complice.   
Encore assailli de doutes et de questionnements à graviter autour des mêmes sujets, Clyde avait tout de même l'impression que Craig le regardait d'une façon... Bizarre.

Se disait-il mentalement que son pote était vraiment un gros pervers pitoyable, qui s'excitait d'une manière bien minable rien qu'en imaginant deux filles se rouler une pelle. Peut-être même qu'une fois de plus il regrettait amèrement d'être tombé amoureux d'un type pareil.  
Ou, dans un registre plus agréable et pas forcément idéaliste (Donc tout à fait possible !), son ami le trouvait particulièrement beau et attirant aujourd'hui. Encore plus que d'habitude !

En effet, un effort vestimentaire était notable. Clyde s'était levé légèrement plus tôt qu'à son habitude pour convenablement se préparer, c'est-à-dire passer un temps fou à la salle de bain dans l'idée d'être encore plus mignon et cool qu'en temps normal. De plaire doublement à son meilleur ami surtout, en évitant de trop y penser sinon ses cheveux allaient davantage se montrer indomptables.  
Pour soigner chaque détail, il avait mis des chaussures de marque, obtenue grâce au très bon poste de son père. Un jeans à le mettre particulièrement en valeur (Sans non plus être trop moulant, et donc trop gay), en se faisant la réflexion, un peu trop tard, que ça allait laisser le champ libre à son ami pour pouvoir mater son cul. Comme c'était l'endroit que les gays regardaient en premier, paraît-il. Cette fois, celui à occuper toute l'attention de son meilleur ami gay ne se trouvait pas du tout gêné par tant d'égard. Au contraire, il pouvait simplement se dire que ce vêtement lui allait en effet très bien. Et visiblement plaisait beaucoup à celui qui allait lui tenir compagnie à ce qui pourrait peut-être se définir comme un rencart...

Surtout, le gars officieusement le plus mignon et toujours très fier de son titre avait revêtu une de ses plus belles vestes. Une veste de combat. Celle utilisée dans les grandes occasions très spéciales, comme les rendez-vous amoureux par exemple.   
Et Craig le savait. Voilà pourquoi il le regardait avec autant d'attention, pour ne pas dire d'insistance. À carrément le dévorer des yeux sans s'en priver au lieu de se montrer un minimum discret. En croquant lentement dans un biscuit, avec un soupçon d'érotisme très palpable, à chaque coup d’œil posé sur une partie du corps de son ami. Étudier attentivement cet endroit sûrement aussi délicieux et délectable que ce petit gâteau, et remonter ses yeux vers ceux de son complice qui commençait à avoir brusquement étrangement chaud...   
Craig le testait. Il voulait voir si cette fois encore son cher ami fidèle allait se comporter comme une vierge effarouchée et fuir misérablement sans une once de fierté. Mais pas du tout, Clyde soutenait son regard et toute la pression à entourer sa petite personne. En tant qu'objet des fantasmes actuels de son meilleur ami, il ne faiblissait pas. Toute cette envie lui plaisait malgré sa totale opposition à l'amitié dénuée de sexualité, sans sous-entendus louches. Et pas seulement parce que Kenny se trouvait à ses côtés pour le défendre si jamais Craig se jetait sur lui pour le violer.

Pas du tout en fait. Clyde se sentait simplement extrêmement bien, à évoluer progressivement dans cette tension sexuelle. Plus du tout gênante ou stressante. Ni même inquiétante.  
Sans un mot, le gamin découvrait juste qu'il aimait beaucoup être désiré ainsi par son ami. Et, loin de rester sagement là à se faire déshabiller mentalement, il accentuait le trouble à l'aide de quelques sourires en tout genre.  
Les rictus un brin provocateurs paraissaient beaucoup amuser son compère, qui faisait exprès d'entrouvrir sa bouche pour lui montrer un petit bout de langue bien assez imposant pour faire légèrement rougir Clyde. Ces rougissements avaient d'ailleurs été parfaits pour que celui-ci affiche des sourires se voulant beaucoup plus innocents. Mignons surtout, vu les petites rougeurs naturelles à colorer le visage de son ami. Et qui permettaient au soupirant de Bebe Stevens d'affirmer que son meilleur ami se classait en tête des choses les plus mignonnes lorsqu'il rougissait de la sorte. Ça mettait en valeur la couleur si particulière de ses yeux et ses taches de rousseur...

 

Hélas, avant que Clyde puisse davantage analyser les détails adorables émanant de son compère quand celui-ci était ému, son sujet d'étude lui avait vivement faussé compagnie. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas Clyde Donovan qui filait à l’anglaise... En à peine quelques secondes, Craig avait détourné son regard, attrapé son sac, et disparu à grandes enjambées de leur petit coin tranquille. Brisant en même temps l'étrange jeu de séduction qui avait pris forme, à encore sérieusement remuer le plus étranger face à toutes ces choses gays mais finalement pas si désagréables. Le petit sourire béat que Clyde servait à Kenny pouvait fatalement le trahir, son complice et lui. Une chance que le blondinet se retrouvait davantage amusé par le départ précipité du fan de cochons d'Inde, et illustrait la chose en expliquant que Craig devait sûrement être fort indisposé. Pour faire bonne figure, et parce qu'il adorait se moquer gentiment de son meilleur pote, Clyde renchérissait en ajoutant que le magazine l'avait peut-être gravement choqué. Trop de femmes dénudées et de paroles choquantes !   
Suite à toutes ces bonnes plaisanteries, le gamin jouait le jeu et riait avec Kenny. Mais sa bonne humeur était uniquement provoquée par son rendez-vous à venir.  
Un rencart avec Craig. Ça promettait donc beaucoup aux vues des récents petits dérapages dépaysants mais plaisants de leur amitié...


	2. Chapter 2

D'habitude, quand une fille qu'il avait invitée commandait quelque chose de délicieusement sucré elle prenait... Un truc de fille. En questionnant les subtilités féminines issues de sa grande connaissance finalement assez limitée, Clyde avait remarqué que les jeunes filles choisissaient souvent des trucs mignons et colorés, comme un milk-shake.   
Mais pas ÇA. Des boules de glace très banales et insipides saupoudrées de cacahuètes et de noix de pécan. Deux boules de glace. Une à la noix de coco et l'autre au beurre de cacahuètes. Craig voulait sûrement lui faire passer un message...

Peut-être aussi qu'à force de traîner avec Kenny, le fan de cochons d'Inde avait appris à ne pas trop flamber d'argent. Et prendre les choses les plus économiques, pas trop chères donc doublement savoureuses d'après l'avis d'expert de Kenny McCormick. Pourtant, Craig n'avait pas besoin de se donner cette peine : Dès que les deux amis étaient entrés dans le restaurant, Clyde lui avait annoncé plus joyeusement que galamment qu'il payait tout. En lui expliquant, goguenard, que son père lui avait donné un peu d'argent pour l'occasion. En voyant son fils si matinal et apprêté, Mr. Donovan avait directement flairé un rendez-vous hautement important avec une fille. Et donc participé à son niveau à la vie amoureuse de son enfant. Un moyen détourné de lui souhaiter bonne chance, et une méthode idéale pour un parent si peu à l'aise avec les mots et les sujets à concerner l'amour. 

Clyde pouvait donc légèrement s'offusquer gentiment et dire à son cher ami qu'il aurait pu faire une petite folie et prendre quelque chose d'un peu plus cher et fantaisiste... Sauf un banana-Split. L'ambiance n'avait pas besoin d'un élément phallique pour d'ores et déjà installer une ambiance chaleureuse, ces innocentes boules de glace faisaient très bien l'affaire.   
Quoique, Craig se chargeait lui-même de calmer le jeu. À fixer très sérieusement son ami d'un air presque vexé, et lui demander s’il était sûr d'être réellement son meilleur pote pour sortir une connerie pareille.  
C'est vrai, en tant que meilleur ami de Craig Tucker, un titre que devait sûrement lui envier quelques pauvres ères, ce petit chanceux savait que son complice aimait les choses jolies et ennuyeuses. Et qu'il ne choisirait jamais un sundae avec une dose aussi indécente de chocolat. Pas comme lui. Mais Clyde avait passé cette commande uniquement dans le but d'améliorer sa façon de faire la sauce chocolat. De profiter un peu aussi de ce succulent exemple de perfection, bien plus intéressant que d'incompréhensibles exercices de mathématiques.   
Et en parlant de sujet d'études passionnant à presque entièrement occuper son esprit, son attention se reportait sur Craig, installé en face de lui. Fidèle à lui-même, son meilleur ami mangeait sagement sa crème glacée. Proprement. Sans en faire couler exprès de sa bouche jusqu'à son menton, comme avaient l'habitude de le faire certaines actrices avec un liquide assez similaire à cette boule de glace blanche ayant toute l’attention de celui qui s'en occupait activement... 

Et puis non, c'était ridicule. Fortement insultant pour son ami surtout. Même s'il était gay et donc forcément obnubilé par le sexe, Craig ne pourrait jamais faire une chose pareille. Son ami se montrait cynique, direct et parfois assez vulgaire, mais jamais ce type de technique d'approche aussi tapageuse serait dans ses habitudes. Ça aurait peut-être été un peu excitant (Juste un tout petit peu), mais surtout très gênant comme ils se trouvaient en public. En plus, très loin de délier son savoir-faire en séduction, le défenseur de cochons d'Inde paraissait un peu hésitant. Mal à l'aise dans cette atmosphère anormalement silencieuse et pesante. 

 

À vrai dire, lui aussi ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser. Fanfaronner devant les filles, se mettre en valeur pour attirer tous les regards féminins, ça il savait faire. Mais savoir comment se comporter avec un garçon, précisément son meilleur pote gay convié à un rendez-vous très spécial, là, la tâche s’avérait être un peu plus ardue. Pour ne pas dire impossible !

Sûrement parce qu'un certain problème le tiraillait. Quelques phrases trop précises et incisives lâchées par celui qui se trouvait justement à ses côtés et avec lequel le prétendant sans cesse éconduit de Bebe Stevens partageait un moment d'avance très important. Des mots prononcés sûrement sous le coup de la colère, qui commençaient à légèrement dater et n'étaient même pas confirmés comme lui étant destinés.  
Il n'empêche que ce sujet le chiffonnait encore. Clyde savait qu'il devait en avoir le cœur net et être complètement apaisé pour pouvoir démarrer ce merveilleux rendez-vous dans les règles de l'art. Et parfaitement assurer en tant que gars parfaitement romantique face à son pote. Dit comme ça, la chose semblait peut-être des plus étranges, mais le gamin maîtrisait son sujet. Il voulait assurer tout le long de ce rencart, impressionner Craig, et peut-être lui plaire davantage... Ce dernier détail était en option, s’il ne perdait pas ses moyens juste avant et prenait une fois de plus ses jambes à son cou. 

 

\- Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, tu le pensais vraiment ?

 

Vu l'air interrogateur de son complice, Craig avait dû oublier cet épisode. Le passer à la trappe, penser à autre chose, se concentrer sur des histoires plus importantes. Donc, pour son plus grand soulagement, ses commentaires pointant du doigt les prétendus faux bisexuels ne lui étaient pas destinés. Sinon, son ami lui aurait confirmé ses propos en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux. De son regard le plus pénétrant, à instantanément le clouer au mur. Effrayant.   
Quoique, rester éternellement dans le doute se révélait être tout aussi terrifiant et inconfortable. Stan et Kyle ne devaient jamais se laisser aller à ce genre de facilité pour le bien de leur si belle amitié. Et lui-même n'était pas aussi lâche. Juste prudent.

 

\- Au sujet de Sophia Dutalent. Et les gens... Qui ne sont pas complètement hétéros.

 

Grotesque.  
Clyde n'arrivait pas à articuler ce mot si banal, alors qu'avec Kenny et d'autres habitués du jargon des amateurs d'arts pornographiques il parlait couramment ce langage très fleuri. Comme si la bisexualité était un terme plus grossier et évocateur que le queening. Peut-être parce que ce mot lourd de sens lui faisait peur. Ouvrait sur des portes trop déroutantes pour oser les franchir...  
Au moins son meilleur ami avait réussi à le comprendre malgré tout. Cela éviterait une nouvelle scène humiliante et gênante pour leur pauvre amitié déjà assez malmenée. 

 

\- Bien sûr, je déteste ceux qui jouent avec les sentiments des autres. Et qui sont bi juste pour être cools. 

 

\- …

 

Craig ne l'avait jamais frappé ni violenté d'une quelconque manière, Clyde aurait pourtant juré que son compère venait de lui donner un bon coup sur la tête. Un choc qui l'aurait instantanément abasourdi et hébété, à lui faire regarder son ami d'un air sûrement légèrement stupide mais surtout profondément blessé. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son pote puisse penser ça de lui, croire que ce gars pas toujours le plus futé soit mauvais au point de jouer avec ses sentiments. Le gamin n'aimait peut-être pas non plus que son orientation sexuelle récemment rectifiée mais encore incertaine soit si brutalement remise en doute.   
Et puis de toute façon les gays ne devaient pas y connaître grand-chose en matière de bisexualité puisqu’ils aimaient simplement les personnes de même sexe. Pas besoin de se poser trop de questions. Pourtant, le gamin au bonnet péruvien donnait l'impression de savoir certaines choses très importantes vu son petit sourire discret mais dénué de toute méchanceté. En fixant en plus bien trop attentivement son meilleur ami. 

 

\- Mais je sais qu'il y en a qui le sont vraiment. Ou qui le découvre plus tard.

 

Oui, plus tard.  
Après avoir eu l'honneur de découvrir l'homosexualité de son meilleur ami d'une façon très... physique. Quand son cher ami s'était délibérément jeté sur lui au lieu de se laisser aller devant un exemple de sensualité féminine. Se coller plutôt au pauvre corps innocent de son compère pour réellement ressentir du plaisir, allier l'utile à l'agréable et en même temps faire savoir d'une façon bien explicite ses préférences en matière d'attirance. Puis, au passage, et après bien des mésaventures pour leur relation jusqu'ici très paisible, fait se questionner cet unique témoin à également être son ami le plus proche. Ajouté au fait d'être le gars dont Craig était amoureux. Que ce dernier voulait probablement comme petit ami...

Après avoir été son meilleur ami, il serait donc son petit ami. Ou gardait les deux titres... Quoique, cela serait peut-être un peu bizarre d'être en couple avec un ami. Un ami qui fantasmait sur son soi-disant presque frère. Alors, une sorte d'ami intime, en un peu plus fort. Car l'amitié c'était important aussi, et Clyde Donovan y tenait à son statut de meilleur ami de Craig Tucker !  
Même si partager des moments romantiques avec Craig ne lui déplairait pas complètement. Pas assez pour le dégoûter et lui faire détester son vieil ami. 

 

Tout bien réfléchi, s'ils n'étaient pas deux garçons dans un lieu public convivial mais à démarrer au quart de tour en cas d'atteinte à la bienséance, l'éternel soupirant de Bebe Stevens n'hésiterait pas à poser sa main sur celle de son ami. La caresser doucement, prier très fort pour que Craig ait une petite once de romantisme assez développée pour accepter cette étreinte et serrer sa main dans la sienne. Ensuite, qu'il ne refuse pas cette offrande délicate à base de chocolat et ouvre la bouche pour accueillir la cuillère de son cher ami si généreux de partager avec lui son dessert. Puis, enfin, le remercier à l'aide d'un long et doux baiser sucré.   
Voilà comment ça se passait avec les filles invitées précédemment. Des actions romantiques mais pas trop. Juste des gestes, des actes et des petits regards complices pour les approuver. Un tableau beaucoup plus idyllique que cette situation trop... Amicale !  
Durant laquelle le gars se définissant lui-même comme étant aussi mignon que doué pour charmer les filles se retrouvait à terminer tout seul cette glace qui aurait bien méritée d'être partagée. En plus il savait que Craig aimait beaucoup le chocolat, pour aller jusqu'à en voler aux filles qui en recevaient pour la Saint-Valentin. Mais son âme de voleur serait certainement amoureusement touchée si son meilleur ami lui offrait des chocolats qu'il aurait faits lui-même. Ou un gâteau en forme d'étoile, car son complice n'avait pas de moule en forme de tête de cochon d'Inde. 

Clyde sortait brusquement de ses rêveries et son moment de consolation à base de sucrerie en entendant son compère parler d'un gars avec un peu trop d’enthousiasme. Alors que d'habitude son cher ami semblait uniquement accorder de l'importance à son animal de compagnie.   
Un nom se fixait sur cet individu à détester au moment où Craig lui demandait très sérieusement s’il se souvenait d'un certain Mark Cotswolds, ce gamin qu'une bonne partie de l'école élémentaire de South Park avait trouvé insupportable. Dont Craig, à s'être allié avec quelques élèves pour s'acharner sur le petit nouveau qui jusque-là étudiait chez lui.

Clyde ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi son meilleur ami se mettait tout à coup à lui parler de ce gars aux abonnés absents suite à son retour dans les études à domicile depuis la fin de l'école élémentaire. À moins que cet intérêt n'était pas anodin et avait justement raison de lui faire craindre le pire...  
Toutefois, le gamin se souvenait vaguement de son éventuel rival : Un petit snob pas réellement méchant mais énervant malgré lui. Encore pire que Gregory, qui était pourtant surdoué et anglais ! En revanche, ce parasite n'était peut-être pas trop moche physiquement. Pas assez pour que son compère l'ignore...   
En fait, Mark avait aussi cette faculté de l'agacer profondément alors qu'il ne l'avait pas revu depuis des années, sans n’avoir eu aucune animosité entre eux.  
Seulement, Clyde ne supportait juste pas cet intérêt soudain que Craig avait pour ce loser. Ni le goût tout à coup amer que prenait la sauce chocolat de son sundae quand son pote contait ses retrouvailles tout à fait fortuites avec Mark Cotswolds, dernièrement. Cet être pathétique était paraît-il beaucoup moins ringard, presque aussi cool que quand il avait frappé Kyle pour l'honneur de sa sœur Rebecca. Et surtout, bon prince ou hypocrite de son état, Mark n'en voulait pas à Craig de l'avoir humilié et tabassé. Même la fois où il lui avait cassé le nez, bousculé volontairement contre un lavabo, craché dessus après lui avoir fait un croche-pied...   
De son coté, Clyde avait bien envie de lui casser toutes les dents avec un marteau piqueur en apprenant que ce sale con avait même montré une petite cicatrice sur sa tempe, un souvenir que lui avait laissé Craig Tucker. Pour ce faire, il avait sûrement dû s'approcher assez près du visage de son ami. Et jouer au super guerrier fort et sexy couvert de cicatrices, magnanime avec un ancien oppresseur. Complètement pathétique.

Et décevant. Comment Craig, son meilleur ami, celui qui ne perdait pas son temps avec n'importe qui, avait pu accepter si facilement d'aller chez ce minable ! Chez lui, donc dans sa chambre. C'est là qu'ils s'étaient découvert une passion en commun pour l'astronomie. Et sûrement célébrer cet important centre d’intérêt partagé en copulant joyeusement sur le lit à n'en point douter impeccable. Absolument charmant. Clyde se voyait sincèrement navré de ne pas être aussi intelligent et brillant que ce nuisible. 

Mais avant de concocter un plan d'attaque destructeur contre Mark et laisser une seconde chance au fan de cochons d'Inde, Clyde voulait s'enlever cet horrible doute de la tête. Ne pas encore une fois essuyer une défaite suite à une vengeance trop hâtive. Et ne surtout pas se dire qu'il était peut-être jaloux. Il n'y avait aucun mal à se renseigner.

 

\- Il te plaît ?

 

\- Hein ?

 

\- Je veux dire... Tu le trouve gentil ?

 

Il n'allait quand même pas lui demander s'il le trouvait plus beau et intéressant que lui. Le gars toujours le plus mignon de l'école le savait déjà que de toute façon il était mille fois mieux que ce raté. Sauf au niveau des résultats scolaires. Mais Craig ne devait sûrement pas juger l’intelligence en premier, ou avoir fait une exception pour son meilleur ami. Dans tous les cas, l'ami en question tenait à veiller sur celui qui serait peut-être un jour son petit ami. Juste pour lui éviter des ennuis. 

 

\- À mon avis ce Mark n'est pas un gars bien.

 

Terriblement moins bien que lui. Beaucoup moins séduisant et cool. Assurément. Bon, si ses souvenirs ne faisaient pas fausse route, la famille Cotswolds était assez aisée. Pas aussi riche que celle de Token, mais Mark vivait confortablement. Certes, Craig n'était pas vénal mais il voudrait peut-être un beau mariage très luxueux, une lune de miel à l'étranger, une grande maison, plein de cochons d'Inde... Le nombre de cobayes serait tout de même limité, mais celui qui suite à cette union deviendrait son meilleur ami et son mari disait oui à toutes les idées précédentes. Avec un grand sourire déjà présent. Mais avant d'avoir pu fixer quelques pistes d'idées de la destination pour leur voyage de noce, un certain détail trop proche et troublant l'avait déconcentré. 

Craig le regardait tellement sérieusement (Intensément... Osait-il le penser en reliant cet adjectif à son meilleur ami ?! Peut-être un peu) que Clyde s'attendait à une déclaration. Là, tout de suite, dans ce restaurant si peu romantique mais finalement assez propice à ce genre d'épanchement.  
Ou alors, son complice observerait sa jalousie bien peu discrète. Tandis que Clyde savait très bien qu'il n'était pas jaloux, il posait juste quelques questions et s'inquiétait du sort de son meilleur ami, tout simplement. Un meilleur ami décidément très curieux et décidé à le fixer encore avec ce regard beaucoup trop intense. Oui, intense. Et très beau.  
Ça va, ce n'était pas gay de penser que son meilleur ami avait de jolis yeux. Pas comme s’il se disait aussi que ce même ami n'était pas désagréable à regarder.

 

\- Pourquoi ça t'inquiète autant ?

 

Bonne question. À laquelle Clyde ne pouvait pas vraiment offrir d'éléments satisfaisants. Ni admettre que cet enfoiré de Mark lui ressortait par les yeux. En plus Craig en profiterait pour se moquer de lui et dire qu'il était jaloux. Chose totalement fausse, ou du moins très exagérée. 

 

\- Si vous devenez des amis plus proches, vos sœurs aussi vont sympathiser. Et je ne pense pas que Rebecca soit une très bonne référence pour Tricia.

 

Une question piège suivie d'une bonne réponse. Et un soulagement en voyant Craig approuver simplement d'un hochement de tête, sans continuer dans cette série d'épineuses questions trop directes.   
Pour le sauver encore une fois, son statut de meilleur ami lui conférait quelques informations. Comme de savoir que malgré son détachement, Craig tenait beaucoup à sa petite sœur. Et serait donc très inquiet si Tricia se mettait à copier la sœur de Mark. Qui sortait avec des gars différents presque toutes les semaines et embrassait de parfaits inconnus pas trop dégoûtants pour mériter sa bouche divine. Tout ça indépendamment de son jeune âge et de son manque de maturité pour savoir se défendre face à un pervers mal attentionné. 

 

L'ambiance à présent beaucoup plus détendue et débarrassée du moindre malentendu était propice à une petite maladresse romantique tout à fait involontaire uniquement en apparences. Clyde avait choisi une de ses techniques d'approche amoureuse préférées, en plus elle était relativement discrète tout en faisant tout de même son petit effet. Pile ce dont ils avaient besoin !  
Bien sûr cela ne plaisait pas à toutes les cibles, et faire du pied pouvait donc parfois se révéler être un plan dangereux pour les orteils ou l'entrejambe de l'unique investigateur. Avec un léger frisson d'horreur, Clyde se rappelait trop douloureusement de ces cuisants échecs. Mais heureusement, bien souvent, le jeu en valait la chandelle et amenait sur des terrains bien plus empreints de tendresse...

Cependant, cette fois-ci il était question de Craig. Un cas aussi important que délicat. Un ami que le gamin connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne ferait pas preuve d'une bonne dose de délicatesse pour écarter son pied, ou pire... Comment était censé réagir son meilleur ami, le vrai Craig Tucker, celui dont l'admirateur de Bebe Stevens savait depuis si peu de temps son homosexualité et ses sentiments tournés vers lui... 

Tant pis, trop de questionnements qui accumuleraient les non-réponses allaient encore une fois tout gâcher. Et faire se terminer ce rencart pour le moment plutôt encourageant d'une façon terriblement décevante. Son cher ami Craig ne l'avait-il pas toujours encouragé à assumer ses choix et s'imposer quand il le fallait... En bon élève, Clyde ajoutait quelques conseils venant de Cartman. Les moins pires et ceux qui ressemblaient à des paroles positives. Quand son confident lui expliquait avec une certaine autorité qu'il devait se comporter comme un homme, ne jamais hésiter, car c'était lui le dominant. Et que de toute façon Craig n'attendait que ça : Se faire troncher par le gars de ses rêves. L'heureux élu sincèrement aimé voyait les choses d'une façon un peu plus... Poétique.   
En plus d'être davantage amoureux, son ami allait être fier de lui ! Si les choses fonctionnaient comme prévu, telles qu'elles se produisaient dans le nouveau petit film que Clyde était en train d'imaginer avec Craig qui serait fort troublé par ce contact mais lui prendrait la main sous la table. Ou, dans le pire des cas, à être très mal à l'aise mais en laissant échapper un petit sourire ravi. Tout simplement adorable.

Mais pas... ça. Cette absence totale de réaction perceptible alors que celui à pourtant être son petit ami idéal et grand fantasme (oui, les deux à la fois) venait de coller sa jambe contre la sienne. D'une façon tout à fait voulue, forcément surprenante, sincèrement appréciée. À le faire fortement rougir, étouffer un petit cri, ou mieux un soupir proche du gémissement. Et non provoquer la continuité de cette situation normale où Craig lui parlait toujours posément de ce chiot très mignon que Heidi avait adopté et qui ressemblait un peu à Rex quand il était bébé.  
Clyde adorait son chien, mais actuellement cette histoire était le cadet de ses soucis. Il ne pourrait pas se concentrer sur quelque chose sans savoir pourquoi son meilleur ami ne réagissait pas. Ne manifestait pas la moindre réaction, alors que son compère se retrouvait à espérer même de la colère ou un autre départ précipité.  
Tout mais pas ça. Cette réaction dédaigneuse qui pouvait même ressembler de très près à une volonté de faire semblait d'ignorer ce geste de séduction. Même lorsque son courageux auteur allait jusqu'à frotter plus volontairement sa jambe contre celle de son complice. Et remarquer au passage qu'elle était anormalement dure et froide. Comme l'aurait été le pied central de la table...

Voilà. Depuis de trop nombreuses minutes ce grand séducteur s'évertuait à chauffer un pied de table.   
Finalement, Clyde aurait préféré que son pote lui balance sa coupe de glace vide plutôt que se retrouver à avoir envie de disparaître sous terre. Le plus profondément possible, et loin de ce monde où il ne faisait que se ridiculiser devant son meilleur ami. Cet ami sincèrement épris, que lui-même avait envie d'aimer de cette façon. Essayer du moins. Mais pas en s'affalant dans la nullité à chaque tentatives lamentables.  
Pour réanimer son honneur en train d'agoniser, le gamin pouvait au moins se dire que Craig n'avait pas remarqué cette ridicule tentative de séduction. Son ami continuait de lui parler des vaines demandes de diffusion à la télévision de ses vidéos d'animaux filmés en gros plan, sans remarquer le changement d’expression de son vis-à-vis. Sauf s'il pensait que Clyde venait de subitement devenir aussi impressionnable que Butters et se montrait donc mortifié suite au nouvel échec de son ami préféré.  
C'était assez ironique : Craig pensait probablement être face à une manifestation d'amitié empathique. Alors que son meilleur ami avait voulu basculer vers quelque chose de plus adapté aux sentiments du gamin au bonnet péruvien. 

 

Cartman, son fidèle confident si patient et content de ses efforts ne serait pas fier de son protégé. Clyde Donovan, s'intronisant lui-même comme un grand séducteur, venait en personne de s'avouer vaincu. Préférant limiter les dégâts plutôt que recommencer à draguer discrètement et sûrement trop subtilement son meilleur ami. Pour ne pas dire se noyer encore plus dans ses échecs aussi cuisants que pathétiques, qui cette fois pourraient être découverts par celui leur étant destiné. Mais pas sous forme de réussite, loin de là...   
Tandis qu'il partageait cette ingénieuse blague à double sens que Jimmy lui avait faite aujourd'hui, l'éternel soupirant de Bebe Stevens terminait son sundae en se confirmant une fois de plus que les desserts étaient vraiment excellents à cette enseigne. Et que c'était bien plus prudent pour Craig et lui de ne pas viser de trop hauts sommets. Être de bons amis très complices était déjà bien, même si Clyde regrettait de ne pas pouvoir devenir un jour son petit ami. Apprendre à aimer son complice de cette façon, découvrir et ressentir les sentiments de Craig, être sincèrement heureux en s'imaginant le serrer dans ses bras et avoir le droit de l'embrasser...  
Tant pis. Pour se motiver et rendre cette résolution moins déchirante, il se faisait une raison. Craig aurait refusé le moindre petit bisou et de l'attention de sa part serait encore plus rare que d'avoir la meilleure note de la classe. 

Pour rester dans les trucs tellement romantiques, ce foutu pied de chaise s'était définitivement attaché à lui. Sa jambe venait d'encore une fois buter contre l'unique témoin de son heureusement très intimiste humiliation. Et littéralement son seul pilier pour continuer à supporter ce rencart devenu aussi fade que les dernières bouchées de sa crème glacée. Où il devait en plus réexpliquer la fin de la blague de leur ami humoriste car Craig ne semblait pas l'avoir compris vu son petit hoquet de surprise.   
La chute de cette plaisanterie était-elle trop perchée pour que son compère le regarde avec cet air incrédule ? À rester pire qu'étonné même en entendant son ami reformuler la blague, pour y ajouter d'ailleurs quelques explications. D'habitude, le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde assimilait vite le trait d'humour et taquinait Clyde quand celui-ci riait malgré qu'il n'ait pas tout saisi.

Encore plus étrange, cet affectueux pied de chaise bougeait tout seul et caressait sa jambe ! Un peu timidement, mais d'une façon tout de même décidée... Rien d'étonnant à cela, ce n'était pas un froid morceau de métal mais la jambe de son ami Craig. Probablement trop concentré (ou troublé), ce dernier ne posait pas un regard ni un mot sur le sourire mi étonné mi ravi de son complice, qui lui-même ne devait plus contrôler les muscles de son visage. Seul son esprit fonctionnait à plein régime, en lui répétant sans cesse que son meilleur ami était en train de réagir à son approche quasi romantique. Que sans le vouloir il avait fait du pied à Craig Tucker et celui-ci lui répondait de plus belle.

En d'autres circonstances, cette situation l'aurait fait éclater de rire. Se retrouver avec une longue jambe de poulet qui étreignait à moitié sa pauvre petite jambe davantage habituée aux gambettes galbées et féminines pouvait correspondre à quelque chose de surréaliste. N'empêche, aucune fille à avoir croisé sa route et son savoir-faire en matière de super techniques de drague s'était montrée aussi douée. Craig faisait exprès d'éloigner progressivement son pied pour forcer son ami à venir vers lui, sous la table. Du coin de l’œil, Clyde le voyait esquisser un petit sourire satisfait et sentait la jambe de son complice revenir à la charge. Beaucoup moins subtilement que lui, même pour ce genre de chose Craig Tucker devait rester fidèle à lui-même. Et son compère n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Au contraire, il ne pensait à rien d'autre. Ce détail allait peut-être lui jouer des tours pour la suite de cet échange. Un échange silencieux pendant plus très longtemps.

Remis de ses émotions, Craig demandait à son ami si il avait compris le sens caché de cette blague très intéressante, tout en frottant lentement son genou au sien et osant le regarder dans les yeux cette fois. Un petit regard malicieux et absolument adorable... (Oui il était toujours question de son meilleur ami)  
Pour être tout à fait honnête, Clyde ignorait complètement les messages cachés de la fameuse plaisanterie à avoir récemment trouvé une seconde fonction, celle de question qui en cachait une autre. Enfin, il comprenait néanmoins adroitement le petit sous-entendu mis en place par son cher ami. Une machination brillante bien pratique pour englober toutes les récentes problématiques à avoir assombri leur amitié, depuis le drame avec comme support un film pornographique. Mais maintenant, presque miraculeusement ou grâce à la magie de ce rencart, Clyde se sentait plus confiant. Prêt à avouer à son ami, en jouant le jeu, qu'il commençait à mieux comprendre la solution de cette énigme et que ça lui tenait même à cœur de la résoudre entièrement.  
Si ça ce n'était pas une magnifique déclaration ! Et une belle preuve de sa bisexualité bien légitime venait d’apparaître : Clyde Donovan ne s'était pas retourné en entendant des éclats de voix féminines pénétrer dans le restaurant. Son regard était resté fixé sur le visage de son ami, comme envoûté. Prêt à lui répondre à l'instant, tout de suite, pour plus vite observer à son aise son complice, si une salutation enjouée et lointaine n'avait pas brisé la magie du moment. 

Ce rencart enchaînait les éléments surréalistes. Une fille apostrophait Craig...! Clyde s'attendait à tout, même à une énième fille amoureuse de son meilleur ami qui serait folle de jalousie de le voir préférer la présence d'un gars sans importance plutôt que la sienne.  
À toutes les éventualités possibles, sauf à Wendy Testaburger accompagnée de sa meilleure amie, Bebe Stevens. Tout sourire, l'ex petite amie de Stan saluait poliment le meilleur ami du fan de cochons d'Inde pour pouvoir recentrer son attention sur celui-ci. Lui annoncer qu'elle avait adoré la série qu'il lui avait conseillée, une série visionnée et dévorée tout le long du week-end dernier. Gratifiant la jeune fille d'un sourire amicalement ravi, Craig ajoutait qu'il savait que cette émission allait lui plaire. Et commençait à parler un langage incompréhensible pour les non-initiés en lui demandant ce qu'elle pensait de la relation entre deux personnages. Cody et Kendall. Le mystère autour du genre du second protagoniste restait entier.   
Si Clyde ne savait pas que son ami adoré était gay, il aurait continué à penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche entre ces deux-là. Aujourd'hui, armé de certaines informations capitales et sans détours, le gamin avait juste l'impression de voir une fille et son ami gay qui devaient parler d'une série à aborder des sexualités dites hors norme. Il se demandait si Craig serait d'accord pour lui montrer cette série, juste par curiosité...

Aussi charmante soit-elle, cette adorable scène illustrant l'amitié fille-garçon ne lui avait pas fait oublier la seconde fille qui venait de s'approcher de leur table. Barbara Stevens, dite Bebe, celle pour laquelle Clyde était prêt à sacrifier toute son importante collection d'objets dérivés du Seigneur des anneaux pour pouvoir sortir avec et ensuite épouser cette si jolie blonde. Définitivement séduisante, surtout quand elle souriait de la sorte. Un sourire charmeur mais pas trop, qui ne promettait rien mais offrait déjà beaucoup. Totalement à l'image de celle qui l'esquissait à la perfection. Et était encore plus percutant quand ce sourire accompagnait une salutation lui étant adressée. Avec le temps, son plus grand fan avait presque oublié l'effet merveilleusement fulgurant qu'était d'entendre Bebe prononcer son prénom. 

La meilleure amie de Wendy n'avait pas été aussi gentille avec lui depuis... Bien des années, quand ils étaient sortis ensemble à l'école élémentaire puis rompu dans ces mêmes périodes scolaires. Trop longtemps donc. Et le fait de se faire ignorer par la fille de ses rêves n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Au contraire, sa convoitise se retrouvait sans cesse renforcée...

Certes, Bebe était peut-être miraculeusement sympathique juste par la force des choses. Parce que sa grande amie Wendy était très attachée à Craig, le meilleur ami de Clyde. Elle devait donc faire bonne figure pour faire plaisir à son amie, et ne pas agir comme si ce garçon amoureux d'elle depuis si longtemps n'existait pas. Donc sourire superbement à ce gars, et badiner avec lui au sujet de ce restaurant où ils se rendaient souvent sans jamais se croiser. Et rire de concert à cette constatation sûrement moins drôle que la blague de Jimmy et celle que Craig et Clyde venaient d'inventer à sa suite.

Craig... Celui censé lui accorder toute son attention n'osait même plus le regarder. Par peur de croiser son regard alliant jalousie et douleur. Sincèrement blessé que ce pauvre inconscient soit à jacasser avec cette fille en particulier lors de leur supposé premier rendez-vous amoureux. Que ce sale con égoïste le mette de côté pour complimenter cette blondasse au sujet de son si élégant nouveau manteau rouge qui la mettait si bien en valeur. Pourtant son ami ne lui avait jamais semblé particulièrement jaloux...  
Et puis, ils n'étaient pas réellement un vrai couple gay (ou un couple tout court) donc Clyde pouvait continuer de charmer et draguer les filles. C'était bien ça le principe de ses attirances nouvellement approfondies, aimer à la fois les filles et les garçons. En plus, Bebe Stevens n'était pas n'importe quelle fille ! Tout comme Craig n'était pas un gars quelconque, ni simplement un bon pote... 

Avant de sombrer dans une intense réflexion sur le chemin que devaient actuellement prendre ses sentiments et ses pulsions, le gamin avait eu droit à un nouveau sauvetage en règle par une personne digne de confiance. L'esprit de sa mère devait vraiment veiller sur lui...  
Aussi vite qu'elle s'était manifestée, Wendy avait attrapé son amie par le bras pour gentiment s’éclipser en expliquant qu'elles ne voulaient pas les déranger plus longtemps. Qu'elles aussi avaient un bon et délicieux moment amical à passer. Et qu'elle sentait que les choses allaient dégénérer si Bebe restait dans les parages, sans oser le dire tout haut. 

Sage décision.   
La présence d'esprit de la jeune fille était louable, mais les choses avaient peut-être bien déjà dégénéré. Même une fois les deux filles parties assez loin pour ne plus troubler leur champ de vision, le silence persistait, pesant et angoissant. Tellement que le grand admirateur de Bebe Stevens, récemment récompensé mais se sentant pourtant terriblement coupable, n'osait toujours pas lever les yeux vers son compère.  
Jaloux ou non, Craig devait lui en vouloir. Être très vexé que ce dragueur de pacotille ose gâcher leur moment précieux en faisant les yeux doux à cette pute. Et que dès demain il allait le rayer définitivement de ses fréquentations, puis sortir avec Mark en s'affichant exprès devant son ancien meilleur ami. Une raison suffisante pour encore plus détester Mark Cotswolds ! 

En tout cas, si ces actions dévastatrices pour leur relation se listaient dans les prochaines choses à faire obligatoirement et sans préavis, le gamin au bonnet péruvien s'y prenait très mal.  
Sans crier gare, il avait posé sa main sur le genou de son ami. Est-ce que Craig était prévenant au point de ne pas oser effleurer sa cuisse, ou surtout prudent en ne lui prenant pas la main en public...? Peu importe, son meilleur ami était simplement rassuré. Et se sentait très bien à ce contact. Une caresse étrange, agréable, qui lui répétait sans cesse que son ami ne lui en voulait pas.

Apaisé, Clyde avait docilement hoché la tête quand son ami avait remarqué qu'ils feraient mieux de rentrer. Ensuite, relevé les yeux pour être une nouvelle fois rassuré en constatant du sourire un peu plus fort que simplement amical. Un sourire hésitant (normal, vu le typhon émotionnel qui venait d'avoir eu lieu...) mais sincère. Et tenter de chasser ce reproche assassin que lui ferait Cartman, en lui disant que l'attitude qu'il venait d'avoir était trop soumise pour le statut de dominant à afficher continuellement...


	3. Chapter 3

Premier vrai mauvais point de ce rencart achevé de façon prometteuse, malgré quelques petites gaffes qui n'avaient pas entaché l'aspect satisfaisant de l'évolution encore timide de leur relation suite à ce rendez-vous : Ils ne rentraient pas en se tenant par la main. Comme avaient coutume de le faire les jeunes couples après un moment galant très concluant. Et après, sans plus attendre, s'embrasser amoureusement de longues et précieuses minutes.  
Main dans la main pour rejoindre leurs maisons voisines et ensuite échanger leur premier baiser dans l'espace entre leur jardin respectif, ça aurait été d'un romantisme fracassant !

 

Au lieu de ça, pour rafistoler cette légère erreur de parcours, Clyde parlait à son ami de cette fameuse série qu'il avait conseillé à Wendy mais pas à lui. Sans donner l'impression d'être jaloux ou de s'y intéresser très sérieusement, le gamin demandait juste quelques informations avec un ton qu'il espérait le plus détaché possible. En jouant celui qui était simplement amusé par l’enthousiasme de la jeune fille alors que lui-même était excité comme un gosse en s'imaginant parler de ce thème encore si mystérieux pour lui, mais sûrement passionnant à découvrir avec son meilleur ami très concerné et donc connaisseur du sujet. Qui l'inviterait sans hésiter chez lui pour regarder tous les deux chaque épisode de la série, en passant une nuit blanche plus instructive que jamais. 

Et définitivement chasser une bonne fois pour toutes ce petit regard méfiant que Craig lui lançait encore une fois. Son ami lui avait toujours fait confiance et prouvé sa loyauté de façon aussi exemplaire que cool, alors pourquoi les choses seraient différentes à présent... ?  
En essayant de ne pas trop s'inventer les pires scénarios, le gamin se disait simplement que les homosexuels étaient de nature méfiante une fois que leur secret était découvert. Ou le fan de cochons d'Inde voulait simplement tâter un peu le terrain avant de vraiment y croire. Et donc lui faire assez confiance pour avouer ses sentiments peut-être partagés... Pour ça, Clyde demandait encore un petit temps d’adaptation. Être seul avec Craig ou s'imaginer l'embrasser ne lui faisait plus aussi peur qu'avant, mais il avait encore le vertige en reliant le verbe aimer à son meilleur ami.

Chaque chose en son temps, sinon une séparation brutale allait avoir lieu !  
Au moins, les dernières mesures de leur premier rendez-vous restaient harmonieuses. L'éternel soupirant de Bebe Stevens n'avait pas paniqué quand son compère avait répliqué qu'il ignorait que ses goûts se tournaient tout à coup vers une série si différente de High school musical en matière d'histoires d'amour (Une façon subtile pour dire que la série en question ne parlait pas de romances hétérosexuelles...) Ce à quoi le concerné avait répondu, d'une sincérité presque déconcertante, que depuis quelques temps il s'étonnait lui-même de s'intéresser à certaines choses. Sérieusement, sans chercher à en rire ou le prendre à la légère. Sans oser néanmoins avouer de vive voix qu'il ne serait pas contre pour regarder attentivement une série où était mis en valeur un couple d'hommes. Et lire très respectueusement un magazine gay qui pourrait peut-être lui faire un peu d'effet. Enfin pas autant que les magazines pornographiques normaux, bien entendu. 

Et puis, Craig pouvait bien observer sournoisement que c'était sûrement les hormones et lâcher un petit rire se voulant moqueur, son ami n'était pas si naïf. Clyde se surprenait même à remarquer qu'il connaissait finalement très bien son complice. Pour tout de suite relever que son ricanement sonnait faux et son regard restait étrangement fuyant. Malgré les apparences et les clichés à lui coller à la peau, Craig Tucker n'était pas aussi insensible.

 

Très loin de prendre simplement ces confidences à la rigolade, le gamin au bonnet péruvien se sentait simplement très troublé. Ayant sûrement de la peine à y croire, en se demandant si c'était toujours du sérieux comme pour leur rendez-vous. Et lui aussi devait être assez tendu en s'approchant de leur destination. Toujours sans oser entamer un petit contact romantique où leurs mains s’adonneraient à une étreinte très particulière, mais en pensant sûrement à une chose toute aussi intense. De plus en plus proche, inévitable : Comment agir maintenant que leur relation avait légèrement évolué, pris un chemin très étranger à leurs confortables petites habitudes issues du monde de leur amitié.  
Clyde ne voulait surtout pas gâcher ce bon moment en se demandant si Craig avait déjà eu des petits amis pour essayer de faire infiniment mieux que ces losers en matière de romance. Cependant, il n'avait pas non plus très envie de replonger au fin fond de leur stricte amitié prenant place dans leur vie tout à fait normale. Où, mués par un très pur élan d’amitié, les deux amis allaient calmement entrer dans la maison de Craig (Parce que c'était la plus proche) Pour torcher en quelques minutes leurs devoirs qui seraient complétés par la généreuse collaboration de Token toujours là pour épauler ses amis. Après, ils pourraient jouer aux jeux vidéo ou regarder un film. S'éloigner progressivement de l'ambiance romantiquement feutrée de tout à l'heure. Alors que le soupirant sans cesse éconduit de Bebe n'avait pas envie de la quitter. Pas comme ça, si vite, comme si ce rencart ne voulait rien dire. Ne signifiait rien pour eux. Enfin, pour lui du moins.

Même si Clyde voulait bien admettre ressentir une certaine appréhension en imaginant la suite de leur moment pseudo amoureux. Surtout certains passages, et comme par hasard les plus importants... Où il se voyait échanger une série de délicieux baisers avec Craig, si celui-ci ne lui faisait pas manger son poing, en craignant chaque seconde que Tricia ou les parents de son ami débarquent et hurlent au scandale.  
Ou, plus tranquillement, dans la chambre, essayer de se donner mutuellement du plaisir sans avoir besoin de l'aide de Brenda Love cette fois ci. Mais sous le regard intrigué d'un cochon d'Inde innocent et très curieux de ces étranges pratiques amoureuses. 

Un programme pas vraiment confortable mais sûrement très drôle et excitant. Sauf le passage avec Stripe... Ça lui faisait en plus repenser aux horribles paroles de Cartman, quand ce gros porc insinuait que Craig utilisait son animal de compagnie comme un jouet sexuel. N'importe quoi !  
La preuve, tel un parent surprotecteur et aimant, son ami pensait tout haut en espérant que sa mère n'avait pas une fois de plus oublié de refermer la porte de sa chambre en allant y déposer du linge propre. Et, en tant que meilleur ami de Craig Tucker et fan officiel de Stripe, Clyde se chargeait d'apaiser cette brève inquiétude en avançant que le cochon d'Inde devait sûrement se reposer de façon très mignonne sur son coussin. Ou sur un pull de sa "maman adorée", tombé par terre mais toujours imprégné de son odeur rassurante.   
Des hypothèses moins alarmistes et approuvées par l'ami humain du cobaye. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs illustré sa réponse avec un petit sourire directement adressé à Clyde. Qui n'avait pas eu besoin de plus pour repartir gaiement vers ses réflexions complexes et à toutes concerner son meilleur ami. 

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, et en trouvant d'ailleurs cette pensée assez intrigante, son esprit vraiment trop surmené ou définitivement perverti avait dérivé vers un sujet de réflexion bien particulier. Que beaucoup d'individus qualifieraient de dégoûtant. Ou terriblement bizarre. En particulier lorsqu'il se rattachait à un ami.

Devant la porte d'entrée de chez les Tucker, quand son complice lui avait rendu ses gants furtivement égarés, le gamin s'était demandé si Craig s'en était servi à des fins très... Personnelles. Simplement les sentir furtivement pour aussitôt esquisser un adorable petit sourire amoureux en pensant directement à celui qu'il aimait. Ou les renifler fiévreusement pendant qu'il se tripotait en pouvant encore mieux imaginer ce même ami grâce à ces précieux éléments olfactifs. En fait, peut-être bien qu'il avait fait les deux à la fois... Sauf si le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde les avait tout bêtement posés sur son bureau pour après les fourrer dans sa poche avant de partir ce matin, en manquant peut-être même de les oublier !   
Après une brève délibération, le petit chanceux à récupérer ses précieux gants penchait pour toutes ces hypothèses réunies dans un ordre chronologique. Sans être dégoûté ou choqué. Juste intrigué et intéressé par cette nouvelle facette de leur relation. Tout en évitant quand même de trop penser à son meilleur ami occupé à se toucher en pensant à lui, au risque d'encore plus plonger dans des émotions troublées et assez gênantes. 

Et pas la peine d'essayer de sonder le magnifique regard paralysant de son pote pour deviner la vérité, effleurer sa main lui avait définitivement embrouillé l'esprit. Le miracle avait pris forme en quelques fugaces secondes, mais c'était quand même un semblant de caresse bien réel !  
Hélas, ce doux flottement peut-être un petit peu amoureux n'avait pas duré longtemps. Son cerveau venait de brusquement se remettre à sa place en enregistrant une certaine information anormale et un brin alarmante. Machinalement, en rangeant ses gants dans sa poche, Clyde avait au passage consulté son téléphone portable, au cas où. Pour à l'instant faire face aux très nombreux messages de la part d'une certaine personne trop souvent porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles. Qui ne lui écrivait pas si régulièrement que ça ne plus, à part pour lui envoyer des piques ou remplir son récent nouveau rôle de confident.

Qu'est-ce que Cartman lui voulait tout à coup ? Qu'avait-il de si important à lui dire pour le harceler ainsi de messages ?!   
D'habitude c'était lui qui envahissait gentiment ses amis proches de messages en tout genre, se retrouver de l'autre côté de la barrière ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Surtout si c'était pour recevoir une dizaine de messages électroniques venant de Cartman lui répétant de bouger son cul et venir immédiatement chez lui. Ajoutés au même nombre de messages d'insultes censés le faire se dépêcher.  
Eric Cartman ne se classerait jamais dans le panel des personnes les plus polies et délicates, certes, mais il y avait bien une raison valable à un tel empressement. Et son destinataire avait un mauvais pressentiment. Avec ce sinistre personnage, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Souvent au pire...   
Pour illustrer la chose, Clyde se souvenait s'être lâchement fait bannir et traiter comme un indésirable suite aux caprices de ce gros lard durant la quête du Bâton de la vérité. 

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres déchu était donc bien placé pour savoir que, sur un coup de tête, son confident finalement pas si idéal pouvait très bien décider de changer soudainement les plans. Se retourner contre un ancien compagnon de jeu et devenir son pire ennemi. Dans le cas actuel, user du chantage face à ce pauvre petit naïf qu'était toujours Clyde Donovan. Faire de lui son souffre-douleur personnel s'il ne voulait pas que toute l'école et même la ville entière soit au courant de sa relation très particulière avec son meilleur ami. Et balancer sur la place publique chacune de ses confidences les plus personnelles, en les commentant bien sûr de sa plume acide et cruelle.   
En une seule soirée, après un doux moment amicalement romantique, détruire la vie de deux jeunes gens qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne. Au contraire, qui restaient pieusement concentrés sur leur lien en plein changement. Une évolution déjà prometteuse mais terriblement fragile. Qui pouvait se briser à la moindre remarque malheureuse. Surtout celles prononcées par Cartman.

 

Tellement choqué par l'intervention virtuelle inattendue de cette créature dangereuse venant perturber leur rendez-vous arrivé au point final, mais culminant pour un prochain épisode à mettre ou non sous le signe du romantisme, Clyde n'avait pas entendu son ami lui demander si tout allait bien. Complètement déboussolé et noyé dans ses craintes confirmées par de vieilles rancœurs, le soupirant de Bebe Stevens avait eu besoin de l'intervention un peu plus musclée de la part de son cher ami. Un ami qui tenait quand même assez à lui pour ne pas le secouer avec trop de brutalité, avec juste assez de poigne pour le faire revenir dans le monde réel. Un monde hélas pas si éloigné du brouillard inquiétant qui le maintenait encore un peu hébété. Presque incapable de sortir une phrase intelligible avant de complètement reprendre ses esprits.  
Et se souvenir à temps qu'il ne devait rien dire à Craig au sujet de l'importante confiance dont bénéficiait maintenant Cartman. Que ce dernier était également au courant de son homosexualité, et que cette information risquait de se retourner contre le pauvre inconscient à avoir été assez stupide pour tout déballer au gars le plus manipulateur du monde !

En fait, en rebranchant ce qui lui restait de neurones encore compétents, Clyde se considérait comme l'unique responsable et le seul à pouvoir arranger les choses. Pas question de mêler son meilleur ami à cette histoire qui pouvait aussi très bien être un grossier malentendu. Un petit quiproquo à les faire rire de bon cœur, Cartman et lui... Les chances étaient moindres, il le savait. Un peu d'espoir, même perdu d'avance, aidait juste à encaisser un choc. Normalement. Mais le gamin devinait surtout que le fan de cochons d'Inde ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir offert sur un plateau d'argent tant d'informations capables de détruire leur réputation. Et même leur vie...   
Une pensée effrayante à chasser immédiatement pour éviter de céder à la panique. Surtout quand celui qui assumait l'entière responsabilité dans cette affaire avait finalement pris une importante décision. 

 

Certains y verraient un bel exemple de lâcheté brute, d'autres une belle preuve d'amitié. Ou d'amour...! Peu importe, celui que Cartman voulait voir à tout prix était prêt à endosser n'importe quel rôle pourvu que Craig ne souffre pas. Et, si possible, que leur relation (Quelle qu'elle soit) reste intacte.  
Et puis il n'était plus un petit enfant impressionnable et encore trop peu sûr de lui. Ni un simple guerrier sous le joug d'un grand sorcier aux manières discutables. Quelques années auparavant, cet ancien banni de Kupa Keep avait échoué pour tenir tête à ce sorcier tyrannique et obèse. Aujourd'hui, Clyde se sentait d'attaque pour cette fois-ci faire mordre définitivement la poussière à celui qui profitait toujours de ses faiblesses pour l'écraser. Pour le moment il ignorait comment s'y prendre, s'imaginer en Seigneur des Ténèbres encore plus puissant et machiavélique se révélait beaucoup plus facile qu'élaborer un nouveau plan d’attaque. Surtout sans l'aide de son fidèle assassin, Feldspar. Le gamin se retrouvait seul, livré à lui-même dans une réalité maintenant terriblement éloignée du monde innocent et propice à l'imaginaire de l'enfance.

Pour ce coup d'éclat encore incertain, son unique investigateur devait d'abord servir son plus beau et faux sourire rassurant à son ami préféré. Et lui expliquer qu'il devait en vitesse se rendre chez les Marsh. Dans le mensonge que ce super menteur venait tout juste d'élaborer, Stan, qui se proposait toujours gentiment pour toiletter son chien Rex, avait cette fois-ci vraiment besoin d'aide.  
Vu la façon dont Craig le fixait, Clyde n'avait pas eu de mal à comprendre que son ami n'en croyait pas un mot. Mais pour éviter un nouveau conflit intérieur sûrement fatal pour leur relation et offrir un fin tragique à leur si beau moment rien que tous les deux, son compère n'avait fait aucun commentaire déplacé. Et avait sûrement pris sur lui pour ne pas faire le rapprochement avec une certaine fille qui aurait pu lui envoyer un message inespéré. Repenser plutôt à ses sentiments, assez forts pour servir un petit sourire malgré tout sincère à son ami. Et surtout le remercier pour ce rencart. En insistant exprès sur ce dernier mot, le plus sérieusement du monde et sans rictus moqueur ou ricanement.   
Si une ignoble menace du nom d'Eric Cartman ne planait pas au-dessus de lui, Clyde se serait complètement laissé gagner par la joie. Craig l'avait dit, il avait confirmé que cet instant avait bien été un premier rendez-vous amoureux ! Une première approche visiblement très concluante à en juger par ce sourire étrangement doux que son ami lui avait brièvement lancé avant de rentrer chez lui...

Un moment romantique qui serait peut-être bien le dernier, si une certaine personne décidait de briser ce plan d'action qu'elle avait pourtant elle-même aidé à mettre au point. Un comble ! Mais Cartman ne se définissait pas vraiment comme quelqu'un de logique. Et Clyde se demandait s'il ne partageait pas ce défaut avec lui, pour avoir osé choisir cet énergumène comme personne digne de confiance.


	4. Chapter 4

D'habitude, dans les bons jeux vidéo, avant d'accéder au tant redouté boss de fin, il fallait d'abord se frotter à son incorruptible bras droit. Un personnage assez puissant, retord, et doté d'un bon niveau de difficulté. Assez pour décourager quelques néophytes et calmer les ardeurs des aventuriers présumés être rodés. Pour bien montrer au joueur, alias le personnage principal, drapé dans sa fierté et sa puissance très relative, qu'il était encore bien loin d'égaler son maître. Et, accessoirement, se croyant naïvement complètement invincible, capable de maîtriser un jeu supposé être faisable les yeux bandés.

Lui-même avait usé de cette technique avec brio contre ce nouveau gamin détestable mais ayant un don pour se faire des amis sur Facebook. À l'avoir humilié dès son arrivée, provoqué indirectement sa déchéance, et sur lequel le terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres avait lancé son armée de zombies nazis. Suivis de quelques sbires assez intelligents pour s'allier à sa cause. Pour ensuite lâcher sur cet opportuniste son assassin personnel, Feldspar. Un traître uniquement dévoué à celui qui restait son meilleur ami, et un redoutable voleur ayant presque réussi à venir à bout de cet intrus toujours insupportablement muet. 

 

Mais, cette fois, nul bras droit démoniaque en vue. Pas dans cette version du jeu peut-être censurée pour préserver la délicatesse et la perfection de l'image maternelle qui ne pourrait décemment pas se vouer au mal et combattre un pauvre petit garçon presque complètement innocent.  
Tout sourire, Liane Cartman venait de lui ouvrir la porte et se montrait aussi rassurante que rayonnante. Encore plus que d'habitude. Et étrangement enjouée en le voyant débarquer, comme s'il était question de son enfant chéri qu'elle allait gâter plus que de raison en passant bien sûr tous ses caprices.  
Presque ! Clyde croyait un instant s'être retrouvé projeté dans une autre dimension en sentant Mme Cartman aller jusqu'à lui caresser si gentiment la tête. Tout en lui expliquant que son fils lui avait signalé sa venue, ainsi elle avait préparé quelques cookies et autres délicieuses collations que son enfant modérément poli venait déjà d'entamer. Il était si adorablement impatient ! (D'après elle.) 

Cartman pouvait bien engloutir tous les gâteaux que sa mère avait préparés avec amour, si de cette manière ça lui permettait de rester conciliant au sujet du sort de son petit protégé. Même si ce dernier ne se sentait pas totalement en danger avec la présence d'un adulte à ses côtés. Et pour être honnête, Clyde avait toujours apprécié la mère de Cartman.  
Pas seulement parce que cette dernière se montrait bien souvent trop permissive et s'était essayée un temps à la pornographie. En jouant dans divers films de qualité inégale, plus ou moins hardcore, mais toujours avec des scénarios très... Intéressants. Ses poses lascives et suggestives sur quelques posters et pages de magazines pour adultes avaient également leur intérêt. Et, il y a quelques années, Clyde Donovan avait eu le grand honneur d'héberger chez lui ces vestiges d'une carrière aussi intense que brève, des biens immensément précieux, lorsque Kenny les lui avait confiés juste à temps.  
En effet, un petit plaisantin avait eu la bonne idée de rapporter à Cartman que le gamin le plus pauvre de l'école avait des magazines pour adultes où figurait sa mère de façon bien sûr très compromettante. Et qu'elle continuait à se faire considérer comme une pute car Kenny prêtait ces fameux magazine contre un peu d'argent. 

Le mystère perdurait quant à savoir si ce fils modèle avait mené cette mini vendetta pour laver l'honneur de sa maman chérie, ou s'il était furieux de ne pas avoir eu la monnaie qui devait lui revenir de droit puisqu'il était question de sa propre mère. En tout cas, faute de savoir la raison plus ou moins noble à animer ce gros porc, le courageux gamin à avoir protégé les fameux magazines avait appris par l’intermédiaire de Kenny que Cartman ne reculait vraiment devant rien. Pendant l’absence de la famille McCormick, il avait mis à sac la chambre de son ami Kenny. Pour espérer y trouver le butin amassé suite la prostitution illégale de magazines X et les pièces à conviction qui incriminaient sa mère. Au final, n'ayant pas mené à bien sa mission, ce héros aux méthodes très discutables n'avait pas retenté d'expédition punitive. Les bouquins interdits étaient donc revenus à bon port, et leur tuteur passager avait très bien su les utiliser et prendre soin d'eux.

Aujourd'hui, Clyde repensait à cette affaire non pas pour se rappeler du charme indéniable de Mme Cartman (Bien que se branler en pensant à la mère d'un ami s'était révélé être une expérience assez perturbante) mais pour se confirmer qu' Eric Cartman était terriblement rancunier. À la moindre petite faiblesse ou occasion facile, ce gros con sans cœur pouvait fatalement tomber dessus pour vous frapper alors que vous vous trouvez plus bas que terre.  
Certes, le gamin n'était pas coincé devant un précipice ou une foule menaçante. Toutefois, il restait persuadé que Cartman lui en voulait encore d'avoir volé le Bâton de vérité et d'avoir failli le battre en tant que Seigneur de Ténèbres. Peut-être aussi que ce gros lard lui en voulant d'être sorti avec Patty Nelson, un de ses grands coups de cœur. D'avoir également très souvent ri de bon cœur suite aux blagues que Kyle faisait sur lui. Ou pour d'autres raisons obscures et inconnues. Bien que la pseudo-victime n'était pas exempte de fautes non plus ! Mais ça, Cartman s'en moquait bien...

 

Toujours de trop nombreux doutes plus ou moins confirmés, à s’évaporer d'un coup pour laisser la place à l'angoisse et de l’appréhension au moment où Liane Cartman l'avait finalement laissé seul avec ce monstre. Son fils unique qu'elle croyait doux et innocent, si gentil et sociable en ayant la visite d'un de ses amis. Cette mère qui pensait toujours faire le bien avait donc jugé préférable de les laisser s'amuser et discuter tranquillement. Comme deux bons amis normaux et complices.

En fait, elle voulait juste se retrouver seule dans sa chambre pour rester au téléphone des heures avec son nouveau petit ami chiant. Comme une adolescente pathétique qui venait tout juste de tomber amoureuse. D'après les explications que venait de lui servir Cartman, confortablement installé sur son canapé à regarder la télévision, et entouré de divers aliments délicieusement sucrés ou trop gras pour la santé qui, cette fois, ne venaient pas de la réserve personnelle et sacrifiable de Clyde Donovan. Tentant de rester digne coûte que coûte, celui-ci se sentait encore un peu engourdi à cause de l’appréhension. Mais était surtout étonné de voir que ce boss de fin demeurait si calme, semblant même totalement amical. À ne pas le menacer en le voyant s'approcher de son trône de fortune, sans le couvrir d'insultes ou de reproches à cause d'un retard qui serait imputé injustement.  
Bien au contraire, après un sifflement admiratif, cet énergumène d'habitude si avare de compliments lui accordait un petit regard admiratif.

 

\- Comme tu es élégant, Clyde !! Je t'avais déjà repéré ce matin, mais là c'est encore plus frappant... J'aime beaucoup ta veste, elle est parfaite pour un premier rendez-vous !

 

À cause de tous les tours pendables signés Eric Cartman, en particulier l'instabilité de ce dernier, Clyde n'avait jamais pu se dire que ce gars pouvait être sincèrement gentil. Servir de réelles paroles positives, encourageantes, qu'avaient l'habitude de dire les vrais amis animés de bonnes intentions. Pourtant, les faits étaient là, ces paroles devenaient une véritable bénédiction inespérée. Ce gros lard, uniquement centré sur sa petite personne, ne s'abaissait pas à le blesser verbalement. Comme il aurait pu le faire en observant, par exemple, que même habillé de la sorte, en beau gosse de bas étage, ce loser qui se croyait le plus mignon de l'école avait encore de nombreux kilos à perdre et beaucoup de muscles à gagner avant de se qualifier de mâle irrésistible. Apprendre à ne pas sourire comme un con et pleurer comme un bébé aussi....  
Bien loin de toutes ses vilenies habituelles, ce tourmenteur toujours très inspiré pour rabaisser ses victimes préférées se montrait au contraire ravi de l'effort de celui qu'il formait.   
Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et pas peu fier de toute cette attention tournée vers lui, ce gamin qualifié de très élégant se répétait encore les douces paroles de son confident, finalement plutôt sympathique et agréable quand on apprenait à le connaître. En plus, Eric avait bon goût en matière de vêtements si cette veste lui avait sauté aux yeux. Qu'il avait même ajouté que c'était un très bon choix d’habillement, chic mais pas trop pompeux. Et son ami ne comptait pas s'arrêter là niveau style vestimentaire et apparence !

 

\- Je suis sûr que tu as pensé à tout et aussi mis tes plus beaux sous-vêtements. Quel dommage que Craig n'ai pas pu les voir, comme vous avez passé tout votre temps coincés à la table de ce restaurant merdique...

 

Là aussi ce redoutable personnage avait raison. Perfectionniste uniquement quand il le voulait bien, pour que ce rencart soit vraiment parfait, Clyde avait même pioché dans sa collection de sous-vêtements à revêtir uniquement dans les cas d’extrême urgence, pour se retrouver en pleine possession de ses moyens le grand jour. Même si pour cette fois le soupirant sans cesse éconduit de Bebe Stevens avait surtout voulu soigner le moindre détail, et non dominer Craig Tucker dès leur premier rendez-vous. 

Sauf que ce gros porc n'était pas censé savoir cet infime détail vestimentaire, tout comme il ne pouvait pas encore être au courant du déroulement de son moment en tête-à-tête avec son meilleur ami... Un de ses principaux acteurs venait précisément pour lui en conter les rebondissements !  
Le petit regard de fouine et le sourire grimaçant d'hypocrisie de Cartman parlaient d'eux même. Fidèle à ses roueries en tout genre, même dans un cas pareil où le code d'honneur d'entraide masculine pouvait prévaloir, ce triste sire s'était laissé aller à ses mauvais penchants.  
Cet enfoiré l'avait espionné, il les avait surveillés Craig et lui durant ce moment précieux qui aurait dû uniquement leur appartenir. En ajoutant même, à l'instant et d'une voix écœurante de douceur très factice vu la perversité du message, qu'il aurait dû grandement profiter de la présence brève mais salutaire de Bebe. Saisir cette occasion pour rafler un peu de plaisir, en expliquant à Craig qu'il allait vraiment devoir y mettre du sien pour lui faire oublier son premier amour et le faire devenir gay. Incapable de résister à une telle déclaration et à l’opportunité de devenir la seule et unique pute de celui dont il était irrémédiablement amoureux, son cher ami l'aurait suivi docilement jusqu’aux toilettes. Pour naturellement se plier à son rôle de dominé et lui offrir une fellation dont seuls les gays avaient le secret. Et si son heureux bénéficiaire s'en sentait encore capable et ne jouissait pas dès les premiers coups d'une langue pire qu'experte, il pourrait même tringler sans remords son meilleur ami qui lui avait assez prouvé la profondeur de ses sentiments... 

 

Premièrement, Clyde savait qu'il n'était pas gay. Juste à se poser des questions sur la bisexualité, nuance. Deuxièmement, le gamin était intimement persuadé que son compère ne se classait pas dans ce genre de profil : Un gars prêt à tout pour du sexe. C'était impossible. Craig aurait eu tellement d'opportunités d'abuser de lui ou de tenter une approche...   
Et puis surtout, il ne supportait vraiment pas quand Cartman parlait de son pote et souillait son image. 

Hélas, même en ayant comme meilleur ami un fin connaisseur en matière de baston en tout genre, l'admirateur de Bebe Stevens savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids au combat à mains nues. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de se jeter sur ce gros porc pour l'étouffer avec tous les aliments à lui tomber sous la main. Ensuite, ramener sa carcasse encore fumante devant chez Craig et briller de bonheur devant l’admiration de son ami qui le récompenserait avec un tendre baiser. Ou le féliciterait simplement d'avoir vraiment battu Cartman cette fois... Ouais, la première récompense restait la meilleure. Plus en accord avec la beauté de son geste chevaleresque.   
Au lieu de mettre à bien cette parodie d'acte héroïque (Alors qu'il ne jouait jamais le rôle du paladin d'habitude...), Clyde s'était rué vers la télévision pour l'éteindre aussi sec et se camper fermement devant son indigne confident. Un confident dans lequel il avait placé tant d'espoir tout en lui donnant une certaine confiance, qui venait à l'instant de tout piétiner et ne semblait pas le moins du monde désolé. Ou terrifié par la soudaine colère de son protégé.

En fait, ce sinistre individu trouvait cette situation merveilleusement hilarante et jouissive. Clyde Donovan, cet être pathétique et insignifiant, qui se tenait devant lui en croyant l'impressionner avec son air furieux mais risible. À s'enfoncer davantage dans le ridicule en commençant à l'insulter de tous les noms, pointer du doigt son manque de confiance très grave, cet acte d’espionnage illégal et incorrecte, l'outrage à sa vie privée et leur pacte... Clyde était sans conteste le plus drôle quand il s'énervait. Même Butters et Kyle ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville !  
En voyant cet abruti l’incendier avec cet air tellement sérieux, ses gestes désordonnés, et un espèce d'accent improbable (Un accent hollandais sûrement), Cartman avait l'impression de revoir Mme Donovan à l'époque où celle-ci était encore capable de gronder sévèrement son fils. Devant ses amis, sinon ce n'était pas drôle. Et même après son décès elle continuait de rendre pitoyable son enfant, d'une manière tout simplement excellente. L'unique spectateur de ce petit spectacle tragi-comique se chargeait d'ailleurs de le faire savoir, en plus de ses ricanements incessants. 

 

\- C'est tordant, tu ressembles vraiment à ta conne de mère quand tu es furax comme ça !!

 

À défaut de faire rire Clyde, ce dernier s'était calmé immédiatement en entendant ces paroles acides teintées d'un discutable humour noir. Parfaites pour que la cible se referme instantanément sur elle-même et baisse la tête. Sans aller jusqu'à l'admettre, son auteur venait peut-être de se rendre compte, un peu tard, qu'il avait été trop loin. Son ami semblait réellement blessé, atteint très profondément par cette remarque de mauvais goût.   
Depuis la disparition de Betsy Donovan, les sujets à entourer une figure maternelle restaient délicats pour le meilleur ami de Craig. Même les vannes de Cartman se censuraient d'elles-mêmes, par respect ou pour éviter les ennuis. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Où, peut-être sous le coup de trop fortes émotions, quelques paroles malheureuses avaient été prononcées. Et allaient être bonnes pour faire pleurnicher ce bouffeur de tacos qui venait justement de renifler. Une prémisse à une torrentielle crise de larmes...

Juste à temps, son confident avait rattrapé le coup et ainsi évité un drame qui aurait définitivement pu ternir son titre de personne de confiance et leur semblant d'amitié. Parce que Cartman n'était pas complètement inhumain et s'en voulait peut-être un peu de sa maladresse. Qu'il ne voulait pas non plus se faire punir ou avoir des ennuis au moment où Clyde aurait sûrement tout raconté à son père. Surtout le passage concernant Mme Donovan.  
D'une voix plus calme, presque hésitante, cet ami au titre encore discutable commençait à se rattraper aux branches en expliquant que ce moment d'espionnage n'avait pas eu pour but de lui nuire. En bon coach, il avait simplement suivi discrètement le futur jeune couple modèle (et gay) pour s'assurer que le plus hésitant des deux ne se dégonflerait pas au dernier moment. Une crainte que Clyde chassait bien vite en commentant qu'il n'avait qu'une parole. Une réplique très cool quand elle sortait de la bouche de son meilleur ami, alors pourquoi avec lui le rendu sonnait si faux !

Au moins, Cartman n'avait pas relevé cette tentative ratée de jouer les types cools. Il avait autre chose en tête. Un point beaucoup plus important que cette broutille. Un sujet tellement sérieux qu'en bon conseiller des ficelles de l'amour, il avait tout de suite invité son protégé à s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur le canapé. Comme il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et était après tout suffisamment curieux pour céder à une nouvelle mise en scène de ce gros lard plutôt doué pour manipuler son monde, Clyde ne perdait pas de temps pour se décider et enfin prendre place. 

En plus, miraculeusement, Cartman ne se faisait pas prier pour confier ce message supposé être très important. Habituellement possible à obtenir après quelques flatteries lâchées sous la contrainte ou une nouvelle séance dédiée à rabaisser sa cible actuelle. À la place d'une énième preuve de son immoralité, ce sale gamin prenait son interlocuteur entre quatre yeux pour lui parler de cette erreur fatale que lui, ce pauvre petit innocent perdu dans les ondes malsaines de son meilleur ami gay, avait failli commettre.   
L’innocent en question avouait qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien où son cher confident voulait en venir. Et croyait bon d'ajouter, pour dédiaboliser son compère, que Craig avait été très correct avec lui. Sans ajouter plus de détails pour illustrer cet aveu, le doux souvenir et la sensation encore très présente de la main de son ami sur son genou n'appartenaient qu'à lui. Et était trop précieux pour se faire partager avec ce gros con toujours indésirable malgré sa soudaine sympathie. Mieux vaut rester prudent.

De toute façon, Eric Cartman restait uniquement concentré sur son explication distillée par bribes, avec une lenteur insoutenable. Et un petit sourire tout fier et juste insupportable, en remarquant que Clyde était pendu à ses lèvres. Guettait la suite de ses confidences et les explications censées excuser sa présence non désirée lors du récent rendez-vous amoureux. Un rendez-vous assez particulier puisqu’il était question de deux jeunes gens à la relation amicale encore sur la sellette, néanmoins un certain événement demeurait primordial, propre à tous les premiers rencarts. Et Cartman ne cachait pas sa joie en entendant Clyde l’énoncer avant même qu'il ait eu besoin de le lui faire deviner. Ou le balancer une bonne fois pour toute, histoire d'en finir avec ces détails chiants et directement passer à la suite des opérations.

 

Enfin, en attendant, le professeur tout fier de son élève lui tapotait gentiment l'épaule. En confirmant, qu'en effet, le fameux passage du baiser rimait souvent avec le grand final d'un rencart réussi. Terminé en grandes pompes à la tombée de la nuit, avec une longue embrassade sous les étoiles. Sinon, au moment des au revoir, un premier baiser plein de promesses. Ou un petit bisou surprise avant de fuir en courant et refixer une prochaine rencontre une fois bien à l’abri derrière son téléphone.  
Se considérant lui-même comme un grand séducteur et donc un brillant connaisseur de ce genre d'art amoureux, Clyde Donovan souriait un peu bêtement en avouant qu'il avait l'habitude. Qu'après chaque moment en tête-à-tête romantique, au moment de raccompagner la fille chez elle, il l'embrassait directement. Et n'avait pas droit qu'à un seul baiser amorcé par ses soins, si la relation avait une chance d'aller plus loin qu'une simple invitation au cinéma ou une journée shopping totalement à ses frais. Un grand moment d’exaltation, où de simples échanges buccaux et la présence d'une jolie fille à bien vouloir de lui faisait son bonheur parfait.

Toutefois, au lieu de le féliciter ou de trouver tout ceci très touchant, son confident et ami l'avait traité de sombre crétin. Et sermonnait sans vergogne ce pauvre ahuri se prenant pour un tombeur, alors qu'au contraire un baiser ça devait se mériter ! Se faire désirer même. Que ce n'était pas étonnant si toutes ses conquêtes féminines le laissaient tomber aussi vite s'il mettait au rabais un élément aussi important ! Et osait fourrer sa langue dans la bouche d'une fille sans même avoir pensé à d'abord lui prendre la main ou dit une parole romantique...   
D'après la sagesse infinie de Cartman, tout un chemin de croix devait se faire avant la célèbre scène du premier baiser. Après une quête de longue haleine, des preuves et des actes plus cools que simplement amoureux qui rendaient justement davantage savoureuse cette embrassade. Se sentir véritablement fier et comblé au moment où leurs lèvres se touchaient enfin. Et pas juste sabrer ce grand moment en bécotant grossièrement une fille qui serait bien déçue de si peu de délicatesse.

Pour montrer qu'il n'était pas complètement stupide et s'intéressait sérieusement aux véritables subtilités du jeu amoureux, Clyde avait jugé bon d'ajouter que cette fois il s'agissait de Craig et non d'une fille quelconque.  
Après avoir observé, avec un soupçon de malice dans la voix, que cet égard envers son ancien meilleur ami et actuel petit ami était vraiment adorable, le seul à pouvoir l'aider dans cette affaire venait de confirmer cette observation très juste. 

Là, en effet, il n'était pas question d'une jolie donzelle naturellement charmante et riche de ses charmes féminins à accentuer sa douceur feinte ou sincère. Pour ce délicat cas de figure la cible était un homme. Une forte tête qu'il faudra dominer avec une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Le travail se définissait comme déjà un peu mâché puisque Craig était gay et amoureux de celui qui le convoitait. Mais il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop vite en faveur du romantisme. Les choses devenaient même plus complexes et Eric confirmait ses craintes : Certaines gays ne supportaient pas d'être embrassés et pouvaient même devenir violents à la moindre approche jugée trop niaise. Comme par hasard, ce genre de profil correspondait parfaitement à Craig Tucker. À part pour faire des petits bisous affectueux à son cochon d'Inde, Clyde n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami embrasser une fille. Ou un garçon. Mark par exemple... 

Cependant, son coach personnel ne baissait pas les bras pour autant et ne se montrait pas défaitiste. Juste réaliste. Et même encourageant avec son futur petit prodige. Auquel il essayait d'inculquer la subtilité, en lui expliquant que rien n'était encore perdu mais que son sens de l'observation allait devoir rester constamment éveillé en présence de son ami. Pour guetter le moindre indice qui pourrait être l'opportunité parfaite pour oser franchir le pas. 

 

\- En fait tu dois l'embrasser quand tu sens que c'est le bon moment.

 

\- Mais comment je peux savoir que c'est le bon moment ?

 

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache, Clyde ?! Ce n'est pas moi qui sors avec l'autre tarlouze !

 

Oui, ils sortaient ensemble. La réponse ne ressemblait pas vraiment à d'agréables et gentilles félicitations, mais un certain terme restait très doux à ses oreilles. Il sortait avec Craig. Ce fait, bien qu'encore fragile, le faisait esquisser un petit sourire stupide mais sincèrement réjoui qui n'avait bien sûr pas échappé à l’œil avisé de son compagnon de fortune. 

 

\- Il s'est passé quoi pour que tu veuilles à tout prix lui rouler une pelle alors qu'avant tu fuyais comme une fillette quand tu étais seul avec ce pervers... ? 

 

C'est vrai, Cartman avait toutes les raisons de s'interroger à ce sujet et était en plus bien placé pour juger d'une étonnante évolution. À peine avait-il lâché son jeune élève dans la nature que ce petit bien méritant détenait une première victoire. Après quand même quelques cuisants échecs...  
Clyde n'en était pas vraiment fier mais il admettait avoir eu peur de son meilleur ami. De s'être sournoisement méfié de celui-ci en raison de son homosexualité. De craindre pour sa pureté très discutable et ses préférences sexuelles que le gamin pensait fixées et impossibles à ébranler. 

Puisque Cartman voulait de l'exclusif, des explications aussi choquantes que détaillées, et que lui-même n'en avait plus réellement honte, l'éternel soupirant de Bebe Stevens voulait bien lui ouvrir son cœur. Conter sa journée d'hier qu'il avait passé seul chez lui, dans sa cuisine, paisiblement. Probablement environné par l'esprit de sa mère, mais surtout par ce projet de premier rendez-vous amoureux destiné à Craig.  
Mais même dans une situation aussi importante, Clyde n'avait pas fait preuve de beaucoup de sérieux. Au lieu de penser ardemment à des arguments parfaits pour faire à son pote une proposition qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser, cet élève décidément bien évaporé avait plutôt imaginé des choses plus... Abstraites. Bien que ces détails incertains lui avaient semblé bien plus clairs que toutes les spéculations ridicules et un brin insultantes imaginées au sujet de son meilleur ami.

À la place d'hypothèses inquiétantes et peut-être un peu exagérées, où la pauvre victime se voyait à la merci d'un gay dangereux et mal intentionné, le gamin s'était concentré sur des situations de couple plus réalistes que ces scénarios catastrophes. Où Craig et lui feraient les mêmes choses que du temps de leur pure amitié, c'est-à-dire regarder des films, jouer à des jeux vidéo, passer du temps avec leurs autres amis... Mais avec quelques petites rectifications assez notables pour méritées d'être relevées, et plaire à son auteur qui ne se sentait plus du tout terrorisé.  
Au lieu de frissonner de peur en se voyant livré à lui-même face à son compère à ne pas vraiment l'aimer comme un ami, Clyde se sentait plus confiant. Il avait même quelques idées et envies pas du tout hétérosexuelles ou digne d'un super meilleur pote. Comme de prendre son ami dans ses bras avec beaucoup plus d'affection que d'habitude. Lui tenir la main lors des sorties ou des moments totalement insignifiants, rendus inévitablement mignons grâce à cette petite étreinte. Et, par goût du risque, essayer de faire aimer ce genre de sensiblerie à Craig en lui offrant ses meilleurs baisers. Que des choses très normales faites en couple, pas si effrayantes, juste un peu troublantes. 

Au sujet de choses troublantes, le soupirant sans cesse éconduit de Bebe Stevens en profitait pour évoquer le jour d'avant, quand il n’arrêtait pas de penser à son ami dans le rôle de la personne à l'honorer de sa présence lors d'un premier rendez-vous amoureux. Et avouait que la perspective d'un moment romantique en tête-à-tête avec son fidèle complice ne lui déplairait peut-être pas. Qu'embrasser Craig pour de vrai, avec la langue, ne serait pas non plus terriblement dégoûtant ou incongru... Bien sûr il s'agissait juste de pensées très innocentes, qui l'amenaient à se poser quelques questions et voir les choses sous un angle différent. Comme quand on comparait un bouquin et son adaptation en film.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était devenu gay, Clyde appuyait bien sur ce point en soutenant le terrible regard moqueur de Cartman qui semblait penser le contraire. Et imaginer des choses beaucoup moins jolies que les paroles récemment partagées.

 

\- Fais gaffe quand tu vas enfin pouvoir l'embrasser. Tu vas poser ta bouche sur celle d'un gars qui a sucé un nombre incalculable de bites. 

 

Au moins Clyde était d'accord avec lui-même sur ce point : Il était profondément dégoûté par les propos de Cartman et non par la sexualité gay. En admettant que Craig avait déjà eu un petit ami, tous les deux s'étaient peut-être amusés à explorer ensemble la sexualité. Avec des sentiments et un consentement mutuel, pas d'une manière aussi ignoble que le décrivait cet immonde personnage.   
D'ailleurs, non content d'avoir seulement récolté un regard furieux de la part du gars le plus marrant quand il se mettait dans une colère noire, ce gros porc bien peu respectueux insistait et en remettait une couche. Il voulait le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements maintenant que le sujet sensible était découvert.

 

\- Je suis sûr que Craig a souvent baisé avec des vieux pour de l'argent. Comment tu expliques qu'il ait pu s'acheter ce superbe sac à dos Red racer très cher alors que ses parents refusaient catégoriquement de lui offrir ? 

 

Cartman gâchait vraiment tout quand il se comportait comme le roi des enfoirés. Aussi, Clyde avait certainement peur d'admettre sa crainte au sujet des pédophiles ou des pervers qui auraient pu abuser de son ami. D'où la force employée pour empoigner vivement ce gros con par le col de son vêtement. Une force sous-estimée qui démontrait bien ce subtil mélange, tout de même assez violent, entre la colère et l'angoisse. Une rage néanmoins très calme, froide et incisive, lui faisant répliquer qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces conneries issues de ses fantasmes malsains alors qu'un gars de leur âge tournait autour de Craig dans l'espoir de le faire tomber sous son charme. 

Avant de lui faire profiter de ses judicieux conseils, le grand confident plein de sagesse devait faire quelques rectifications : Quand Clyde Donovan était très sérieusement énervé, presque à sa limite, il employait des termes plus littéraires qu'à son habitude (Encore une influence de Betsy Donovan), et avait une poigne que même Kyle pourrait lui envier (Là, c'était une influence de Craig). Dans ces conditions, ce gars pitoyable gagnait quelques points en attitude cool. Cartman était même forcé d'admettre que Clyde avait presque l'étoffe d'un véritable Seigneur des Ténèbres cruel et impitoyable.  
D'ailleurs, si ce gamin était redevenu un redoutable super vilain prêt à tout pour sa vengeance, il plongerait ce fameux Mark Cotswolds dans un bain d'acide et aurait passé des heures à constater de sa lente agonie. Juste parce que ce pauvre garçon avait osé adresser la parole à Craig, en se montrant un minimum gentil avec ce dernier... Au lieu de donner raison à son protégé qui venait enfin de le lâcher, Eric Cartman se montrait pour une fois plus mesuré. Mais pas agréable et sympa pour autant. Il évoquait juste le fait discutable que les gays avaient ça de commun avec les filles, ils adoraient attiser la jalousie pour être sûrs de leur pouvoir. Et de cette manière mieux manipuler leur cible par la suite, en montrant que plein de beaux gosses gravitaient autour d'eux. 

Totalement sûr de lui en affirmant que son ami était loin de ce genre de bassesse, Clyde reconnaissait cependant que la présence de Mark le dérangeait. Sans aller jusqu'à admettre que l'intelligence et la culture générale de ce nuisible le dépassait, le gamin ajoutait simplement qu'il détestait ce genre de dragueur. Et se contentait de se jurer intérieurement que ce connard aurait droit à une bonne correction de sa part si l'envie de draguer son petit ami lui reprenait. En réalité, Clyde n'avait pas spécialement envie de se battre avec Mark, c'était juste agréable de penser que Craig était son petit ami. Normalement... Avec les filles, ce genre de détail semblait si simple. Alors que dans le cas d'un garçon, de surcroît son meilleur ami, quelques doutes persistaient. 

 

Heureusement, son confident et sauveur du moment lui faisait directement penser à autre chose en déclarant qu'il savait comment éradiquer définitivement ce loser et se démarquer de tous les autres prétendants.  
En commençant par ressortir des formules alambiquées au sujet de la suite du programme et des choses sérieuses. Qu'en parfait petit ami sûr de lui et dominant, il devait montrer à Craig ses bons goûts, surtout ses importants moyens financiers. Et avant que Clyde réplique que son ami connaissait déjà ses centres d’intérêt, Cartman lui avait tendu un papier où était dessiné un plan simple, accompagné d'une adresse et d'un numéro de téléphone.

 

\- Tu vas l'inviter dans ce restaurant. Je me suis déjà occupé de la réservation.

 

\- Un restaurant gastronomique français ?! Ça doit coûter une fortune...

 

\- Bien sûr, Clyde ! Tu ne vas quand même pas l'emmener manger des tacos pour le faire rêver !! Tu dois y mettre du tien si tu veux vraiment l'impressionner et être mieux que tous les autres. 

 

Oui, sûrement. Même s'il venait de gravement insulter les tacos, ce sinistre individu n'avait peut-être pas tort. C'est vrai que les filles appréciaient les belles enseignes pour un charmant dîner aux chandelles. Sans oublier d'être impressionnées et en extase du début à la fin, entre la perfection des plats, le romantisme de leur Prince charmant, la note importante mais toujours payée par leur galant petit ami... En tout cas dans les films ça se passait souvent comme ça. Dans sa petite vie plus simple et réelle, Clyde savait que son meilleur ami préférait amplement les pizzas à toutes ces choses de luxe. Sauf que Cartman ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

 

\- Tu dois bien avoir une belle petite somme dans ta tirelire. Je suis sûr que ton père te donne plein d'argent de poche.

 

\- Mais je mettais cet argent de côté...

 

\- Pour quoi faire ? T'acheter un fleshlight ?? Alors que si tu suis tous mes bons conseils tu pourras bientôt avoir un vrai esclave sexuel pour satisfaire tous tes fantasmes ! 

 

Vu le regard vexé et gêné dont le gratifiait le plus grand admirateur de Bebe Stevens, Cartman comprenait qu'il avait peut-être visé juste au sujet de l'objet pour lequel tant d'argent était amassé. À moins que Clyde ne supportait vraiment pas que ce gros con sans cœur persiste à voir Craig comme un simple objet juste bon pour le plaisir.   
Peu importe, son confident savait toujours sur quelle touche appuyer pour faire céder son protégé et calmer ses petites crises.

 

\- Si tu ne l'invites pas à ce restaurant, ça va être Mark qui va s'en charger. Et lui au moins il ne sera pas radin...

 

Touché. Mais, sûrement aussi fier que son meilleur ami, Clyde avait refusé d'admettre que ce misérable manipulateur avait peut-être raison au sujet de la menace que représentait Mark. Le gamin faisait pudiquement savoir son acceptation en prenant le papier où figuraient les coordonnées du restaurant, pour le ranger tout de même précieusement dans sa poche. Avouer à Cartman qu'il l'avait perdu serait une humiliation aussi terrible que tous les quolibets que ce gros lard lui balancerait.

Et puis, même s'il s'agissait d'un restaurant de luxe dûment étoilé, Clyde restait persuadé que Craig aurait préféré aller manger chez Whistlin Willy's en sa compagnie. Mais les deux amis avaient bien le temps de s'y rendre, maintenant qu'ils sortaient ensemble...


End file.
